A Cursed Fate
by spiderrock
Summary: what if instead of shirou, kiritsugu had found another boy, what if that boy had a small fragment of the grail in his left arm. Can a boy who has lost everything found meaning in his existence? Can he bear the sin of his survival and continue to live? Or his fate is a curse he cannot escape no matter what.
1. Chapter 1 The cursed Arm

Chapter 1: the cursed arm

A sea of flames, the pledges for help, the burned bodies, the destroyed houses and the cries of despair; everything was his fault of course the man that was the witness of such horrible spectacle didn't intent for it to happen. As he keep desperately searching for a human soul that hasn't been devoured by the flames in his hearth was only one feeling, regret. The man Emiya Kiritsugu the one called "The Magus Killer" was now in what he would later describe like hell. He had the best intentions he enter the Holy Gray War, he defeated and killed other masters and when he was so close to his goal, fate slap him without mercy in the face. All he had sacrificed, all the lives he had ended in order to create an ideal when everyone can be saved couldn't be achieved with the power of the Grail, as it was corrupted the Grail couldn't create only destroy, and he had been too naïve he tough that by destroying it he could erase the existence of the cursed grail and it may have worked after all Excalibur is a powerful weapon that could in fact destroy the grail but it would only have worked if there weren't any other masters to reclaim it before he destroy it. Kotomine Kirei, the priest that was supposed to be a puppet controlled by the Tohsaka for some reason saw some purpose in the grail and reclaimed after Kiritsugu reject it.

That sea of flames had been the result of his twisted wish, but the magus killer didn't knew that and to the end of his days he would tough that the fire was his fault. He would think that he should have found another way to destroy the grail, that he had been to reckless, that all he had done has been in vain. The man keep searching for any survivors, normally in the many timelines he would find a boy with red hair, a boy who would be named Emiya Shirou and that would inherit his ideal and that in most of the cases he would fall to despair and damned himself as he would sell his soul to the world in order to be able to keep saving people. But in this time Kiritsugu didn't find him, in this world he died and instead of him he found another kid, a kid that would inherit his ideal in a different way and creating a different future. Kiritsugu would find him lying in the ground, when he got closer he saw that the flame the had been burning him didn't approach the kid, the boy had almost no injury, he didn't have any burns nor even a piece of dirt on him except for one thing, his arm it was completely black as if it was a piece of charcoal but when the magus touch it, it felt like any normal arm. When he let it go many crimson line appear in the arm creating a strange pattern, Kiritsugu believe that I would be better to left that for other time and took the boy and take him home with him. The boy he had picked had white skin with black hair, he wasn't too tall and it didn't looked older than ten, and like that a new world of possibilities was born.

A few days have passed by, and as the kid didn't have any physical injury the magus took him to his house, after all the boy was alone, his family and most probably all the persons he used to see every day were gone, during the first days the kid remained in his room he barely eat nor drink anything. The magus couldn't leave him alone he hadn't take him out of that hell so he would die of depression. The magus tried he really tried to make him forget all the pain but a man like him who has killed so much and lost so much didn't have whatever the boy needed in order to heal. He really wished his wife were there. In that moment a fifteen year old girl enter in the boys live a brown haired and energetic girl named Fujimura Taiga, she would open the heart of the boy and little by little he began to regain his former self. As for the black arm Kiritsugu using his contacts managed to understand a little of what was that black arm. The red lines had disappear but they would appear from time to time causing great pain to the boy, just like the curse that would cause his death a little part of the grail now reside in his left arm. The magus try to understand how a piece of the grail have ended in his arm but he couldn't in the end he seal his left arm with a white bandage hoping that it would let the id have a normal life. But once again the magus was too naïve; just a couple of weeks ago a big fire had occurred and just a few days ago while trying to suppress the left arm of the boy a great amount of magic had been released, an amount many magi and members of the church had noticed.

Kotomine felt the power of the arm and tough that using the church would be a good entertainment for him. He called the church and told them send someone to investigate the abnormalities as he was still recovering from his wounds from the Holy Grail War. What the priest didn't expect was that the executors would send a blue haired woman named Ciel, one of the top executors. As he expected she didn't come to him for information she just go the area from according to the priest the abnormalities have occurred. She began to look for anything suspicious, eventually he found the house of the Magus killer and even thought she hasn't found anything suspicious to found one of the most wanted magus was something she couldn't overlook. The timing was perfect he didn't expect her and even if she didn't know it, Kiritsugu wasn't in any shape for a fight.

She waited till night to attack and once the sun set down, she rushed to the house with three black keys in both hands; as she expect the magus didn't saw her till the moment she broke the door and aimed her blades at him, the magus wasn't prepared, sure he had a couple of guns and weapons but against an executor weren't anything more than a distraction. If he wanted to win he would need use magic even if that end up killing him. He didn't hesitated this wasn't for him it was for the kid sleeping on the other room.

- "Double Accel!"

He dodged Ciel blades and even manage to get his hands in one of his guns he had hidden. He run past her and stopped his spell, and began to shoot at her without doubt. Ciel block all the bullets and without breaking a sweat and ignoring the fact that his target had move at incredible speed from one point to another. She throw two black keys to the magus, Kiritsugu was about to use again double Accel when he felt a pain in his chest, the curse didn't let him use his magic he barely manage to move to avoid the one aiming at his head but couldn't dodge the second one that pierce through his shoulder with such strength that send him flying outside the house to the yard. Both his shoulder and chest were killing him, he couldn't move he saw how the executioner walked slowly toward him, with her black keys in hand and ready to finish him off. She raised her arm and before she could finish off the magus, a voice stopped her.

- "Fa... Father?"...

Ciel turn towards the hole in the house and saw a kid with black hair looking at her he was wearing red pajamas. For a moment she doubt, she didn't know the magus killer had a son, the son was still young she didn't want to end the life of his father in front of him

- "Edward Run!" – yelled the magus.

The boy couldn't move he was frightened, not for death, nor for the lady holding sword he was scare of getting alone again, just like when the fire occurred tears began to fall from his face. On the other hand Ciel couldn't move, she couldn't bring herself to do it, until she saw it the bandages in the kid arm. In the moment she saw the bandages she put everything together, the anomalies had been the kid that cloth was sealing something, in her mind the magus had done something to the kid maybe he had experimenting with him. That line of thinking made her remember the times she had been tortured by the church all those days, all those dead, those were memories she didn't wanted to recall. She stepped in the black key that was in the magus shoulder making him yell in pain.

- "You bastard! What did you do to that kid?!"

- "PLEASE STOP! FATHER!"

- "DIE EMIYA KIRITSUGU!"

- "FATHER!"

The moment the kid yelled the cloth completely turn to shreds and Ciel felt something grabbing her from behind and smashing her to one tree that was near. The impact didn't do too much damage but she couldn't break free, she looked at what was restraining her it was a crimson hand, she raised her head and saw the kid that was still crying.

- "Please... please miss leave my dad alone… I'm begging you."

Again Ciel couldn't say anything, why was the kid defending the magus, she began to look at the kid and realize his face and skin color were different from the magus, so he wasn't actually his son, then why?

- "Why are defending him?! Isn't he the one that did that to your arm!"

- "No! He saved me, because of him I'm no longer alone!"

- "What?" – asked the nun

- "I don't wanna be alone again, I don't wanna lose everything that is dear to me ever again! So please miss leave us alone!" – said Edward as his eyes began to turn red.

Ciel was shocked, how many wounds did that child had in his heart, she lowered her head, after all she couldn't fight anymore, she has lost her will; that kid with his feelinga had won her over.

- "I swear I won't hurt you or your father."

Edward lose the grip of the hand, and the moment he let her go the hand disappear and he pass out. Ciel walked towards to the magus and retire her black key from his shoulder and help him treat the wound. She then walked towards the kid and carry him he asked the magus where the kid room was and after hearing the answer she put him in the bed and let him sleep.

- "I never see you tonight magus killer."

- "First time an executioner says that to me." – joke he magus

- "I don't doing this for you, that kid he is special."

- "I know, that's why I regret that I will have to leave him soon."

- "What?"

- "I'm dying, a year maybe two ,the fact is that I don't have too much time left and after seeing that crimson hand I'm sure he won't be able to have a normal life."

- "Then prepare the kid for that, he controlled that power to save you. Eventually more people will come and I don't know what that arm is but it may be his only chance to survive."

Kiritsugu wasn't stupid he already knew everything that she had told him, but the fact was that for him that power was still much, he needed to contain it in some way so he could learn to control him little by little. As he began to think this Ciel throw something in front of him, it was a glove.

- "I brought this in case I needed to contained the energy that was reported, this can suppress the power better than that cloth and it also can create an illusion around the arm so that it would be easier for him to hide that arm"

After saying that Ciel jump to the roof and before leaving she turned towards the magus

- "What's the kid's name?"

- "Edward, he still doesn't have a last name."

She repeat the name in low voice and then jump into the night. Kiritsugu sighed and try to stand up and return to his room. What neither of them realize was a priest in a hill a little far watching everything, the moment he had saw the crimson hand he couldn't suppress his desire he wanted to see it evolve, he wanted to see the child lose everything again an fall into despair only then his arm would show his true power, it was like with the grail his arm was a new live and he wanted to see it grow.

- "I can't wait! I want to see the fruit ripen.!"

* * *

first chapter, i think red saber need more fanfics, please review and give any ideas thanks see ya


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Swordsman

Chapter 2: the red swordsman

I had been almost teen years since that fateful night, the boy had grown into a man and was now standing in the top of a building, looking at the people of the town. He was now wearing a red vest with a black t-shirt and pants, wearing gray shoes, also in one of his hands he was wearing a black glove. He could easily make it invisible just like he create an illusion of a normal arm but he preferred to leave it like that. After all I had been a gift from both of his guardians.

Kiritsugu had told him that the lady from the other night had left it for him and just after that he began to teach him how to fight and how to control the power of his arm. In the beginning he didn't believe it he thought that the events of that night had been a dream, it wasn't possible for him to have that strength, for his parent to be magus, it was too much for a kid.

But in the end the only thing that the child needed to be convinced was to take of the glove and saw his black arm and red lines that course through it. Everything begin with the analysis of the kid circuits. The moment saw the number he almost fall backwards he couldn't believe it, he had almost fifty magic circuits, mostly were attached to his arm so he conclude that the arm was already part of him in some way; also he learn that the kid element was flames, a weird element after all flames take everything from him, but there was something else that in moment he couldn't understand very well.

In the little time he had left he teach the kid the basics about controlling his arm and teach him some fire spells, he was surprised about how fast the kid progress he had managed to learn in a few years what to some magi it took almost a quarter of his life. He would never forget the moment the kid could manage to summon his first flames, these were crimson flames that could take any shape but for some reason Edward would made them become twin katana blades; the magus was never more proud of the boy. During training he would discover that his flames were special, his blades were hard as steel and could burn like a any other flame, it other words he could give special caracteristics the of the actual weapons the flame take form.

A few weeks before his death Kiritsugu had decided to tell the kid everything about his past, about the grail how it was his fault that the fire has happened. Edward heard everything and even though he was still twelve years old he stood up and punch the magus in the face. The magus was surprised and fall to the floor, his son walked up to him and grab him for the collar.

- "Why didn't you tell you were going to die before?!" – said Edward with tears in his eyes.

The magus eyes widen, the kid didn't care about the grail, about the people he has killed, the fact that he has destroy his life the only thing in Edward mind right now was the fact that his "father" was about to die. The magus killer couldn't help but to begin to cry, he finally felt in peace his son had become strong in this few years. The boy let him go and stand up he began to walk away but then stopped at the door.

-" You said you wanted to become a hero but that you couldn't right?"

- "Yes, when you grow up you can't be a hero."

- "Then it couldn't be helped."

- "Yes it couldn't be helped."

- "Sorry, but I can't become a hero like you, the only thing I can do is protect the people important to me. Something like saving everyone is not something I can do."

- "I understand"

- "But still, no matter where I go if I see someone in trouble I would do everything in my power to help them."

Edward step out of the room leaving a lying Kiritsugu looking at the roof. He smiled as the tears keep flowing, his son was really stupid, he didn't want him to be like him he wanted the boy to choose his own path and he did it. Yes he was satisfied, even in he had regrets in the end his son had made it possible for him to let it all go.

- "Edward, I hope that if you ever meet Ilya you can give her the happiness I couldn't."

Eventually the magus died and both Edward and Taiga cried, he was buried in the mountain near Ryuudo Temple. A few days later, as the boy was still grieving a blue haired woman wearing a white shirt with blue pant arrive at his home, taiga was out as she only come to visit from time to time. Edward was surprised to see the same lady he had meet in that night two years ago. Ciel on the other hand was a little nervous and even if she wouldn't say so she was worried about the kid as she has seen how much he cared about the magus. Recovering from his surprise he invited her to enter the house, she did and they say in the living room.

- "So, I know is rude to ask you this but; what's your name?"

- My name is Ciel and don't worry Edward, it's okay.

- "How do you know my name?"

- "You father tell me years ago."

- "So my dad did. So Miss Ciel what brings you here?"

- "I … I came to fulfill a promise."

She was nervous, she had caused pain to the boy and I was hard for her to talk normally. Still she tried her best and explained that the magus killer had contact her and ask for help in Edward training after his dead. She also told him, she was the woman from that night ten years listen to her with a serious face until she finished, she really look different from the last time, he sigh and stand up.

- "Miss Ciel, do you have a place to stay?"

- "Eh?...no I don't, but I guess I can stay in an hotel"

- "Sorry but that's not good enough, you came here to help me so as long you're here you're gonna stay in this house" – said the boy with a smile.

Edward walk off the room thinking about explaining the presence of Ciel to his sister, obviously she wouldn't like it and It would be a problem if she Ciel end up in the streets because of that. On the other hand Ciel was completely shocked, she blushed and then rest his head on top on the table.

- "This kid... he really is special." - whisper with a smile

Fortunately Taiga agreed after hearing Ciel was an acquaintance of Kiritsugu and also it would been good for Edward to live with someone as she couldn't be there all the timevas she was busy with school work and all. Ciel trained him hard and live with him for a couple of years until he finish high school. In his last year she told him about the holy grail war, that according to church the grail hasn't been destroyed and a new war would start in one year and that without a doubt he would be chosen after all he was a very powerful magus. After all with her training he had learn close combat and how to use his blades properly and a couple of more tricks. With her help he had managed to fully control the power he could release from his left arm but still, even though she has told him many times she could made it so the glove couldn't be seen and he could have a perfectly normal arm in front of everyone he never let her do it.

Ciel wasn't happy about that decision but it wasn't something she could change. Seven years have passed since she arrived and she had grown fond of the boy and so has the boy about her, she was special to him she was his master and even if he didn't realize it, he had been able to endure the death of his father was because of her. Her work was almost done as he was able to put a fight against and immortal being like her, without depending of his arm. A couple of days before she leave the house she called him to talk about something. Edward go and was surprised to see her so serious sitting in front of the living room table, after all they have already talk about all the important stuff.

- "Edward, I need to ask you something."

- "Sure, what is it?" – asked as he also take a seat.

- "I attack you and your father, I almost kill him and made you saw horrible things. Still why do you trust me so much?"

- "It not kind of too late to ask me that now? I mean we have been living together for years and you have teach so much stuff Miss Ciel."

- "Please I need to know." – She saw as she was fearing rejection from her student.

- "Mmmmmmm. If have to give a reason it would be because I thing you're a good person." – said the boy smiling while looking at her

- "What?"

- "Well is that all? I need to make dinner before sis try to do it, last time we almost die."

- "What do you mean I'm a good person! I'm a freelancer who kills everyone who the church tell her to kill! What prove do you have that I'm a good person!"

- "This" – said the boy showing her his black glove. - "Miss Ciel, you give this to me"

He understood that if she wanted him dead she could have just report him to the church instead she had teach him, guide him and even gave him the means to suppress his power. She could just ignore his father request but she had helped him, because of her and his sister he wasn't alone.

Because instead of Shirou who developed an existence when he lived for other, he developed and existence when he fear to be left alone. After losing everything the fear of losing his loved ones again and for him to be powerless about it, he became an existence who needed to be with someone else, he needed human contact in order to remain himself, but also like Shirou he didn't realize it. But that was a good thing, because it makes easier for him to accept other, still he loves and hates like any other human but he is more capable of understanding others and see through them.

Ciel stood up and walked towards him and hug him, she wish she couldn be here with him forever and help him with the war but it wasn't possible she had her own path and someone she needed to destroy. She let him go and thank him for his answer, he just smiled in response and keep walking to the kitchen.

Back to the present he was still looking at the people from the big building, he looked at his right hand, he had a red mark in the shape of three flames. But this was interrupted by the alarm of his cellphone.

- "Time to go back, I guess."

He took from his pocket a red stone and put some flames in it, he throw it and the moment the gem left his hand it break and from it a while lion appear with crimson flames on his pawns. This was Ciel parting gift a familiar that he could use for transport, for some reason he decide to call him Kyrph, he jumped from the building and land on top of the lion who began to fly very fast towards one little store in the shopping district. The lion left him on the roof and turn back into the gem, then he used the emergency stair to get down and enter the shop. Inside he was greeted by a brown haired woman with cat ayes wearing full black.

- Hey Ed, how was your break.

- Like I always Manager I just needed to relax. How´s everything here?

- It has been normal but get ready in the night were expecting many customers.

His boss was an old friend from his sister and after he finished school he had go to work for her as a cook, after all he had years of practice after taking care of his sister and Ciel. He enter the kitchen and take of his vest and put his cooking jacket. As he began to prepare thing for the night he saw a girl with violet girl and a pink ribbon on one side.

- Hey Sakura, you came here earlier.

The shy girl raise his head and nod at Edwards words. She was Sakura Matou, in this world she had also been ordered by the monster named Matou Souken to observe the child of the magus killer, and just like in any other timelines the meeting with the boy had let her open his hearth to people. But in this world there is a difference, her brother Shinji in this world he has abilities as a magus. Obviously his are very poor that's why his grandfather needed a new specimen he needed Sakura but the fact that he could use magic would create a difference never seen in any world.

Edward had already realize that she was observing him, but he didn't care because just like him she was a person who has lost everything. So he wanted to help her in any way, that´s why he had tried many times to made her told him the truth but she would always dodge the subject. What worry him the most was the fact that every time she was near him his left arm began to ache.

Both of them continue to work until almost ten o clock, he had arrived one in the afternoon. His boss was right today was hell, good think that tomorrow he was off so he could rest a little. When the restaurant closed it was already eleven it was pitch black so he proposed to take Sakura home. The girl accepted with a smile, they talked about normal things during the way, they were almost there when they meet a blonde man wearing black clothes. He walked towards them as If it was nothing and when he was in front of them he leaned towards Sakura and whisper "Go die right now". Words that wasn't supposed to be heard were heard by Edward, before the man could take another step he grab him from his arm and throw him to the sky. He could felt something was different about that man, thats why he didnt bother to hold back when throwing him.

- "How dare you!" – said as he materialize his fire twin blades.

The man landed as if nothing has happened, and direct Edward a serious glare.

- "Tell me magus, what's wrong with telling the truth?"

- "You're no one to decide that!"

- "Don't use that tone against me. Mongrel!"

- "Edward!" – yelled Sakura with a voice full of fear.

A golden light appear behind him , it was like a portal and many swords began to appear; the blonde was ready to shoot them but in that moment he felt something, a dark power, it was coming from his left arm and then he remember the kid Kotomine used to talked about, the other who receive the "bless of the grail". Kotomine has told his that if he wait the boy could become an incredible expectable, Gilgamesh realize that this was the kid and decide to listen to his master words. He turned back and began to walk away, ignoring Edward yell and taunts.

After the man was gone he made the swords banish and turned towards Sakura and put his arms in her shoulders. Sakura was surprised by this and begun to blush.

- "I need you to tell me what's wrong!"

Her eyes widen, she began to tremble; he has been one of the few people along with the manager and other workers that have accepted her. She didn't want them to know, she took a few steps back.

- "I… I don't … what are you talking about?"- she said as she began to panic.

- "Sakura, you just saw me made appear fire blades and throw that man into the sky, yet it looked perfectly normal to you."

- "I … I …" - she couldn't say anything.

Edward saw this and sigh, he hug her, and like that she began to cry, this was wrong, it wasn't her fault what was happening, she didn't deserve to suffer, he looked at his glove and whisper.

- "Black seal release in 10%."

One of his eyes turned red Sakura couldn't see it because she was still crying in his chest. What he saw leave him speechless. Many worms were inside her body, he knew about the magic the Matou did but still this was too much.

- "Sakura, please come to my house. I don't think you place is safe anymore."

Sakura began to shiver, she was afraid, afraid of that man, afraid of his grandfather, afraid about him discovering the truth but even so she nodded and follow him. They arrive shortly and he lend her some of the clothes Taiga left when she stay to visit. He made sure she has fallen sleep and go to the backyard. He wanted to destroy those bugs right now but doing so without her knowledge could made it more dangerous so he decided to wait till tomorrow. I was almost midnight when he enter the storage according to his father his wife had made that circle in order to rest but it could be used to summon his servant. He could have use the Avalon his father have left him to summon the King Arthur but he preferred to use himself as the catalysis because he wasnt sure if he could get along with her. he clean the dust that was in the circle and stood in front of it.

- "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five time but destroy each other when filled. I hereby propose my wish shall create thy body and thy sword shall create my fate abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of the evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constrain. Guardian of the Heavenly scales!"

A bright light filled the room, as the light began to die out and the only thing illuminating the room was the moonlight he could see a blond petit woman with green eyes wearing a red Dress while holding a red sword.

- "I am servant saber. So are you who summon me praetor?" – she asked with a smile

And like that the boy from that fire had officially enter the holy grail war.

* * *

and second chapter done, im planning to make kind of a mix from the three routes so any advice and ideas are welcome , the servant is nero and im not sure if i would made any other changes. please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Silver Sister

Chapter 3: Silver Sister

The moment he summoned Saber, seven people could feel it being six of them the remaining masters and the last one was the advisor, the priest Kotomine Kirei. The priest couldn't help but smile, the moment he has waited since he saw a glimpse of his power ten years ago. He knew it, a part of the grail was in that boy's arm, and it would eventually lead him to despair, but in that road was his amusement. Just like he has done in the past, he wanted to see him struggle he want him to break and to see him lost everything and cursed his fate. A smile appear on his face as he began to imagine his last moments, how he imagined being consumed by his power and how he might become a new existence that would destroy everything. Little by little, a mad laugher began to fill the church.

He was surprised, not by the fact that a girl was a heroic spirit, it was the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He walked towards her and without thinking, he pat her in the head.

- "Yes, I'm your master. Nice to meet you Saber."

- "Umu, good to meet you too praetor, so could you take your hand from my head?"

In that instant he realized what he was doing, he looked at Saber who had a small blush in her face. He took his hand back and apologize, he looked at her carefully and realize that the skirt part of his dress was transduced, he looked away. Saber was confused by this and question his action.

- "Saber, I … I can see it."

That answer left her even more confused but after a little thinking she realize what he was talking about. She giggled.

- "You fool! It is not that you can see, I'm letting you watch!"

He sighed, it was late and he didn't wanted to keep discussing with her, he still needed to sleep a little, after all he wanted or not the war had begun.

"Come Saber, turn into spirit form. I'm going to sleep a little."

"No."

"Say what?"

"I don't want to, after all I wanna sleep in a bed too."

"I thought servants didn't need to sleep."

"We do not need to, but I wanna see how rooms have improved since my time."

"Ok then, I understand its pointless to argue. Follow me I will show you the rooms of the house."

They enter the house and one by one he show her all the rooms except the one Taiga used to sleep in, the one Sakura was using and his. She was still wondering which to choose, when an idea appear in her mind.

"Hey praetor, which is your room?"

"Eh? Well mine is that over there, is the Japanese room we pass earlier."

"Well," – a grin appear on her face - "I want to sleep there!"

"In my room? Sure, come let me get another futon."

This time, Saber was the one who was surprised, after his reaction about her dress she tough he would react different about this. The reason for this, was that between Taiga and Ciel the boy had his share of sleeping together with other girls. Even more, because Ciel sometimes snuck in his bed when she get up in the middle of the nigh half sleep. He never bother to question because sometime he also felt lonely sleeping on his own. He left saber waiting outside the room, while he set a second futon and change into in his night clothes. Minutes later he stepped out the room and looked at Saber.

"Done, Saber use some of my sister pajamas."

"Eh? But I sleep naked." she said blunty.

He face palmed and before Saber tried to prove her statement, he grabbed her ear and lift her enough for her to yell in pain.

"Owowowow. That hurts praetor!"

"No striping in my house, and also stop with the praetor I have a name." He said as he released her ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"Edward."

It's a short name, it's kind of a disappointment."

"Really? So what's yours then, what's your name as a heroic spirit?"

Saber didn't answer and lower her head. Edwards felt he had stepped on a land mine, but it was something he needed to know. After all it could mean that she didn't trust him enough to tell him her real name.

That's weird, before I used to say it with proud. She thought.

Edward's eyes were wide, she really seemed lost, he understood that it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him it was more that couldn't, he could recognize a very familiar feeling, fear.

"I see, so that's your idea, good judgment Saber."

"What?"

"The servant's name is his biggest weakness, you want to be cautious and avoid the leak of information by telling me yet. I agree with you. Still you have to promise me that you eventually would let me know."

Saber eyes widen, she raise her head and couldn't help but smile at the gesture of her master. "Thank you Praetor, no Edward". She was really happy, so much she agreed to use the pajamas he had offered her before and like that both of them sleep together, he fell sleep almost instantly, on the contrary she remained awake and looked at her master. She didn't knew why she did it but she got closer to him and hugged him, and after she did it she finally was able to sleep.

It was obvious that seeing his servant hug him when he woke up, was something he didn't see every morning, but the fact she looked so cute make it easier for him. It was almost ten in morning, today was Saturday and because he had saved some free days, he didn't have to go to work during the whole week and Taiga wouldn't come till Monday as she got some business with her old man. Now that left him two things to do, one was Sakura and the other was to officially register as a magus participating in the Grail war. He get up carefully trying not to awake saber and go to the living room. There he found her little coworker using his kitchen, in moments like this he regretted the fact that he has teach her so well. After all, when she first come to the restaurant asking for a job he was the one in charge of teaching her the basics.

"Morning Sakura."

"Morning Edward-san."

"I told you to drop the 'san'. After all yesterday you called normally what happened?"

"That … that was because," – She said blushing a little. – "You almost got yourself killed."

"I don't think so, I don't die so easily, but leaving that to another time. Sakura, I know."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I can see it, Sakura, my eyes are kind of special. Yesterday I use them and saw what is inside you."

She was frozen in the spot, she didn't even realize the smoke inside the kitchen. Edward run to the kitchen and turn it off. He looked at her and saw tears falling through her cheeks. The moment she come back to reality she run towards the entrance at full speed, she was ashamed, after all she had been putting a mask to show that everything was fine, so why him of all people had to know. She was about to get to the door when something grabbed her arm.

"Sakura! Wait!"

"Leave alone! You saw it didn't you! You saw those worms inside me!"

"Sakura … I … I..."

"You're speechless now? So you find me disgusting? You think I'm a monster?"

"Sakura calm down."

"For what?! So you can tell me how much you hate the real me?! So you can complain about all the lies I have told you?!"

"Sakura if you're a monster, then what I am?"

"What?"

"Let me show you."

She calmed a little, and then he show her his left arm, he take off his glove and show her his real arm. The pitch black arm with red lines all over it. When she saw it Sakura put her hands on her mouth.

"Sakura, ten years ago I almost died in that fire that big fire, I lost my real family and was the only survivor. When I woke up I already has this arm, I also felt like a monster, I wanted to believe it was a dream, that I was normal. But no matter how much I tried whenever I see this arm I remember all the people who died that day and that I would never be normal."

"How ... How can you endure it?" asked Sakura.

"Because I need to live, I need to live for those whose died and also I'm no alone, I have you, Taiga and many more. Alone I couldn't endure this and I don't have to, neither do you."

"But I don't have your strength."

"Sakura, want me to destroy those worms?"

Sakura eyes widen and without thinking she said "Yes" over and over again and once again she began to cry on top of his chest. He put his glove back and took her to the living room. She take a seat and then he seated in front of him. He put his left arm on her chest.

"This might hurt a little, black seal unleashed at 15%"

She saw how crimson flames appear from his arm and enter her body, she felt a little of pain but she could endure it. This was one the secrets Ciel had teach him, it was used by those inside the church in their investigations. One put his magical energy inside the body of the person he wanna affect, the prana became like a camera for the magus to locate any strange objects inside the body. It's the same principle but instead of a camera it was more like a weapon to destroy anything that wasn't supposed to be there, in this case the worms.

Usually being the worms so deep he shouldn't be able to locate them and destroy them but as he controlled flames he could locate the worm by their temperature. Another problem was the fact that this method could harm the body of the person is used on. That's why he needed to be fast and precise that's why he needed the power of his arm. It give him more control over his flames and more power. With it he could burn the worms causing the minimal damage to Sakura; ten minutes passed and he had already killed many, still there were many remaining but it was going fine. Then he found he biggest one, the worm that was in Sakura´s heart it was deep, if he made a single mistake it could kill her. But then he felt something, the worm was sucking her magic, in other word that was the one that avoided that the natural defenses of the body and Sakura magic eliminate the others. He didn't need to kill it just need to destroy enough so it stop messing with Sakura system. He burned it till the connection between the two was broken, the body who was still fighting against the invaders became able to actually regain itself. This shouldn't be possible but he had the power of the grail, with it something like this became possible.

He took his hand out of her chest doing that had been very demanding. He looked at Sakura that was now lying on the mat, he couldn't blame her, right now he couldn't stand so for her it should be ten times if not more worse. But one thing was sure the worms were gone. He lane his back to the wall as he looked at the sleeping face of the violet hair girl. Until he realized a red swordsman was standing on the door.

"So how much did you hear Saber?"

-I'm surprised you notice me praetor, I thought you were focus on someone else."

"Don't dodge the question Saber I'm too tired to fight."

"Hump!" She was like a child that has been ignored by a younger sibling. "I didn't hear anything but apparently helping this girl is very important to you."

"She is my friend Saber, if I couldn't even save a friend then what's the point of having any power. " He answered with a smile.

- "Still praetor." Her expression changed, she looked serious. "May I assume the reason you had a short name is because of the fire?"

She wasn't wrong, yet she wasn't right either. It wasn't like he didn't like to take Kiritsugu last name, but it just doesn't feel right for him he has lost everything even the memories of his life before he was saved by the magus. He didn't remember his last name, he wanted to remember it he wanted to regain even a little of his old self; so he would keep searching for them, that's why even when he considered Kiritsugu his father, he wouldn't use his last name as he wanted to regain the one from his previous life. Still when he needed one for work or in school he use it but he never say that his last name was Emiya and wouldn't let anyone called him like that. His father had agreed to this, saying that if he ever changed his mind he could always inherit his last name.

"Yes, but is not the only reason."

"One day you would have to tell me ok praetor?"

"Yes my lady, but also that day you would also have to tell me you real name."

Saber smiled at this and seat next to him, they remained like that for a while. But she was worried about something, about his arm she hasn't say anything about it but she also believe it was amazing he could get used to it, but she was worried that one day that power would consume him, she hadn't know him very long but her master seem a good person, it would be a waste for him to be consumed by his own power. As she continue to think this when she heard a ringing sound from the entrance.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" said her master.

"Can you stand praetor?"

"A little, still could you help me Saber?"

She helped him get to the phone and the voice he heard froze his blood and made his expression turn dead serious.

"Greetings, son of Emiya."

"Matou Zouken."

"A bird told me you are taking care of my grandaughter."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Kids this days, they don't have any modals. Don't worry I won't do anything for now, but tell how is the Einzbern daughter?"

"Don't you dare Zouken!"

"My, my, to think you actually behave like a brother, well don't worry I will send her things later."

"Do it between before seven you know that in the night things might get a little 'messy'."

"Ok, goodbye son of Emiya and I wish you luck."

He hung up, he really hated the old man, but he would be a problem for later; now he needed to finish another unpleasant business. He go to the living room and carried Sakura to her room and put her in her bed. He left her a note and then go outside with Saber wearing a black coat so nobody would see her translucid dress. He looked at his watch and realize it was 12 o clock. He summoned Kyrph and order him to check on Sakura.

"I'm surprised you recovered so fast praetor."

"That's because my magic is special, these flames can also regenerate wounds, if Sakura had get and internal wound I would have been able to heal her fast enough but it take a while when it's about stamina. So I regaining my strength a little slow."

"You are amazing praetor!"

"Thanks Saber, so now follow me we are getting you new clothes."

"What wrong with my clothes? I don't even think I need this coat."

"They show too much! For you to wear that in this era would be troublesome and because you don't wanna change into spirit form I need to get you some normal clothes."

"Normally I wouldn't mind, but you have a great amount of magic so me being in this form or not don't make a huge difference." she said happily.

He just sighed as both of them walked towards the store. It was faster that he thought it would be, both Ciel and Taiga took ages to choose a simple dress, but Saber choose fast and even he could tell they were cute. He paid for them and Saber got out of the store wearing a red summer dress and a pair on sandals. He was amazed by her beauty, so much he didn't even notice the many glares he received from the other guys while they keep walking. They have lunch together and then take a bus towards the church. Saber was the most excited during the trip, she enjoyed everything from the store, the lunch and even the bus. But the moment they arrived at the church saber stopped.

"Sorry praetor I'm not good with churches. I will wait here and please be careful."

"Yeah don't worry I don't think it will to take too long."

He enter inside the white church and saw the black priest standing before the altar. He didn't like the priest but he needed to ask a few things.

-Kotomine, I Edward have come to declare I'm the seventh master and I would fight as the master of Saber in you stupid war."

"Interesting" said the priest while turning towards him. "In that case I'm sure your father would be proud."

"Shut up, you fake priest I came only to say this and because I have a question."

"Oh, and what do you want to ask me young master?"

"Tell me. Who is the representative of the Einzbern?"

"You should already know the answer."

"Answer me Kotomine!"

"Yes, how can fate be so cruel both father and son are destined to sacrifice his loved ones to get the grail."

"I couldn't care less about the grail."

He turned towards the exit and began to walk away, with only one thing in mind "Ilya is a master" he was about to exit the church when he was stopped by the priest.

"I hope you do better that your father."

There was no answer but a slash of flames directed towards the priest. One that the priest apparently dodged.

"Kotomine don't ever talk about my father."

With that he exit the church, Kotomine remained still looking at the door till a blonde man appeared behind him.

"So what do you think of him, Gilgamesh?"

"He is a mongrel, but my opinion may change depending your answer to one question, Kotomine."

"And what is it?"

"You let the flame burn you a little or even when trying to dodge you couldn't?"

Kotomine realize is left hand and sleeve were burned, he hadn't notice and it was a real shock to him. Realizing this the King of Heroes just smile this war was getting interesting.

Edward met with Saber and decided to go back to the house, it was still 4 so he still have time before night, as the rules of the grail dictated magic needed to remain a secret so usually battles for the grail were at night. In his way to the bus stop there was a little girl with silver hair and red eyes wearing a purple coat waiting for him with a smile. He was frozen, it was too soon to meet her.

"It's been a while onii–chan!" she said with a smile.

"I … Ilya"

"Don't worry onii–chan. I'm not here to fight, just to tell you to meet me tonight at the graveyard that is near the church."

"Ilya, please don't do this I don't wanna fight with you."

"It's a little late for that don't you think onii–chan?"

With that, the girl disappeared, leaving Edward with a confused expression. He couldn't fight Ilya. He could fight anyone else but her, but he couldn't run way either.

"Who was that girl praetor, I know she is a master but do you know her?"

"Yeah she's my little sister."

* * *

another i have decided for the new servants i would leave, caster ,lancer and berserker like the canon but i would change the others. next chapter would be edward vs Ilya and would finally see what tha arm is capable of doing.


	4. Chapter 4 Im Sorry

Chapter 4: I'm sorry

Chapter 4: I'm sorry

_Long ago, in frozen forest a boy meet a certain girl while he was walking in the snow and found her sobbing under a tree. She wore a purple coat, to him she wasn't more than eight years old. He walked towards her till he was in front of her, she didn't notice he was there. The boy kneel before her and with his right hand he wiped her tears. In that moment the girl realize the boy was there, at the beginning she was surprised but for some reason his hand in her face make her feel better, it make her feel safe._

_Neither speak, he just continue to wiped her tears till they stop falling. He looked at her face and saw she had silver hair and red eyes, "she's cute" he thought._

-_"Why are you crying?" – Asked the boy_

-_"My … my dad."_

-_"Your father? Something happened to him?"_

- _"He left … he told me he would come back but he never did." – said the girl as she began to cry again._

_The boy felt bad about the girl, he knew how it felt to be left alone, he stand up and seat at her side. _

-_"Don't worry, I'm sure he will come back" _

- _"You... you sure?"_

- _"Of course! No one would leave a little girl like you alone" – said the boy with a smile._

- _"I'm not small!" – said with a spout _

- _"Whatever you say. So what's your name?"_

- _"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you can call me Ilya"_

- _"Ilya uh? My name is Edward nice to meet you."_

_This was but a memory shared by both the boy and the girl. This happened during one of the many trips Kiritsugu did to the Einzbern castle in order to search for her daughter, in one of those trips he take his foster son with him for no real reason. He hadn't told him all the truth about his past life but told him he had daughter far away but he never told him the name of such girl, a grave mistake. Just like in his other trips he was unable to past through the bounded field. While he was still trying to find a path, his son felt like something was calling him his left arm began to guide him to the little girl. As both were kids of the same age they were able to talk normally. That was until an old man with a white bear wearing white clothes. He had a serious expression, he looked at the boy but a gaze full of anger._

-_"How you dare to come here son of Emiya."_

-_"How... How do you know me?" _

-_"Don't take me for a fool boy. We have been observer your 'father' since he betray us."_

- "_Betray you?"_

_He didn't know what the old man was talking about ,he looked at Ilya but he was shocked when he saw a blank expression instead of the smile she had moments ago._

-_"Emiya?" – asked the girl._

-_"Yes, your father abandoned you for this brat!" _

_In that moment he realize that the man who had saved him was the father of the girl in front of him. Before he could even try to say anything he received a blast in his chest. He was send flying, he thought it has been the old man but when he raise his head from the ground he could see Ilya with a purple sphere of energy in his hand pointing at him._

-_"So it's because of you?"_

- _"I… Ilya" _

-_"It's because of you that I was left alone?"_

_The boy couldn't say anything, he felt the sadness and the anger in the girl and also betray, it wasn't her fault, she wanted to believe in her father but everyone keep telling her otherwise and in the end she couldn't believe anymore. She was about to launch her blast of energy and destroy the boy who had taken his father away from her, but she couldn't do it. After all just moments ago he had been at her side wiping her tears. She looked at the boy who was laying in the ground and low her hand, ignoring the elder she began to walk away, ignoring the calls of the boy. This was how they first meet and even when the girl say he hated the boy and his father, that was a lie as she was never able complete hate the one who play with her in her early years and the boy who even don't knowing her had helped in one of her worst moments._

Edward wake up, after meeting with Ilya he and Saber have go back to his house and when they arrived they saw a couple of boxes in the front door. He realize they were Sakura stuff, with Saber they put them inside and then called Sakura, from the entrance, he needed to tell her the truth. She was surprised when he saw a blond girl at his side but it was soon replace by worry as she learned she was Edwards's servant. She didn't want him to fight, she had listen many horror about the grail wars from his "grandfather" how many died and how some of the suffered horrible deaths. The boy see this pat her in the head and tell her.

- "I won't die Sakura, as I told you I need to live for those who saved me. My life is no longer mine."

She was still worried but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Edward go back to his room while Sakura with Saber help move her things to her new room. Without realizing fell sleep and had a dream about how he meet Ilya. It was already seven in the night, he get up and leave his room. He walked to the living room and found both Saber and Sakura drinking tea and watching TV, the most excited was Saber. He call her and told her they needed to go, Saber changed in her usual clothes and both go to the yard where he had summon Kyrph. Both say goodbye to Sakura and mounted on top of Kyrph and began their way to the graveyard.

They flew with him in front and saber behind him hugging him so she wouldn't fall. She was also worried about her master since he told her that the other master who had challenged them was his little sister.

- "Praetor, you never told me, what are you going to do?"

-"I can't hurt Ilya, but at the same time I can run away from this. I need to help her."

-"You're kind Praetor."

-"How so?"

-"You could just fight her, kill her, but you actually want to try and save her."

-"I'm not kind saber, it's just that I have already lose too many things I don't wanna anyone else."

-"That's why I said you're kind and that kindness is beautiful." – she whisper

She leaned towards his back and rest her head. They arrived at the graveyard and landed near some graves, Edward send Kyrph back so he could watch over Sakura. They walked towards one grave.

-"Praetor, why do we stopped?"

- "Because if I'm right." – He kneeled before a grave and began to wipe the dust in it. – "The reason she called me here is this."

Saber looked at the grave and read the name 'Emiya Kiritsugu', she looked at her master who now wear a blank expression. Of course this wasn't a real grave, under that there was no body, but his father had requested to have one in here, in that moment he didn't understand his reason but now he did, in the worst came to happen and he needed to fight Ilya at least it would be in a place she wouldnt hurt anyone. They didn't say anything more, a few moments later the silent was broken by the sound of the ground trembling, it was almost like a storm were coming right at them. He stand up and looked at saber with a sad smile.

-"Be ready, my sister is here" – He said as two flames sword´s appear on his hands.

As if he were expecting her, he looked towards some trees and doesn't surprise when they are torn apart by what it looks like a gray giant, he had a big axe like weapon on his right arm and his sister in sitting on his left shoulder. She notice him and without saying anything she commands the giant to put her down. She was still wearing her purple coat and purple boots. She was in front of him, she saw the blade in his hands but didn't care, both were looking at each other. She looks at him with a blank expression, while the other look at her with regret; he want her to stop to don't force him to fight he want her to be like that girl he meet so many years ago.

-"So that red girl is your servant?"

- "Yes, is that giant yours?"

- "Yes he is Hercules, my Berserker"

- "I see."

Normally he would began to remember everything he knew about the hero, but with the girl in front of him he couldn't bring himself to care. Even when he received the most important information about a servant the only thing he cared was the girl in front of him

-"It seems you're ready."

-"Please Ilya. I...I don't wanna hurt you.

-"It's too late for that"

-"I… Ilya"

-"Any last words, Onii-chan?"

-"It wasn't his fault. Ilya"

- … - her eyes widen

-"He really tried to reach you Ilya!"

-"Shut up" – she whisper

-"Even in his last moments he tried to reach you!"

-"Shut up" – she said louder

-"He never really abandoned you!"

-"I told you to shut up."

-"Ilya!"

-"SHUT UP! BERSERKER, KILL HIM!"

The giant roar, he run at him with godlike speed and swing his axe at him, it was too fast, normally no person would be able to react in time. But he wasn't normal, his train with Ciel had paid off, he manage to react in time and using both his blades he managed to stop berserker swing long enough to avoid instant death. Still because of the force behind the strike he was sent flying. The moment he landed he cough up blood, but before he could even move the giant was already on top of him, it would have finish him off if it weren't because before the giant low his arm he was hit in the face by a red blade. Still the hit barely had any effect in the giant, in less than a second he had already spotted saber and rushed towards her. She grit her teeth's and prepare for the mad warrior assault. Both were exchanging blows at great speed, neither were falling back and they looked even. But to Edward it seemed like it was just matter of time, eventually Berserker would overpower Saber.

-"Black seal unleashed at 30%."

He wasn't wrong, Saber was strong but the mad warrior was more, eventually she would fall before, him. If she could use her speed and technique she could stand a chance, but in this situation where everything was decide by pure raw power it was useless.

-"Damn monster, there is no beauty in you!"

She said as she paired the giant last slash, she wanted to gain some distance but the moment she tried to move he would cut her up, the worst part was that her slashes didn't manage to cut him, his skin was harder than steel. She get ready as she saw the axe falling towards her, but just like she has stopped the giant, a crimson hand punch berserker to one side with such strength that in actually put some distance between the two servants. She looked at the origin of the arm and saw her master.

- "Praetor!" - couldn't help but being worried.

She run towards him, and surprised at the shape of him arm. She had seen it before, but at that time it still looked like an arm this time it was a crimson claw and couldn't miss that one of her master eyes had turned completely red.

- "Pant … pant …. Saber … you okay?"

She nodded, his master was still healing himself as she notice flame around his.

-"Saber put your hand on my back, that way my flames will heal you."

Saber did as she was told and when she touch him she could fell the flames entering her. Her wounds were heal at amazing speed, it was faster that the servant regeneration ability, and also those flames were really warm, they didn't hurt her it give her power. Suddenly a roar bring her back to reality, she get her sword ready, her master give her a meaningful glance, one she understood.

The giant rushed towards them, but before he could reach them, Edward made a large spectral crimson arm appear before the giant like a wall to stop his advance. She began to charge her power, a red aura began to surround her, but at the same time the crimson arm began to be pushed back by the giant.

- "Saber do it now!"

The moment the giant break free, saber leaped towards him, and it before her many rose petals began to appear, his sword was almost on fire and the speed she was moving it make it look like she was a meteor. The giant didn't have time to dodge nor to block as he has just break free.

- "Veil of Petals!"

Saber cut through the giant perfectly leaving a hole in the giant chest. But after using that much energy she fell to the ground a few meters after the giant. Berserker remained still, Edward was tired and was happy that it was over still he felt it had been too easy, he turned towards Ilya, he expected her to be shocked or angry, but she was smiling. In that moment he turned back towards berserker the light in his eyes have returned, saber was still exhausted.

-"Black seal release at 40 %!"

He jumped and in midair he used his spectral arm to punch berserker. The giant managed to stop the gigantic arm, but little by little he was sinking into the ground. He had never used both his flames and his arm together but the situation needed. As he put more power into his arm to restrain the giant with his left arm he changed his sword into five daggers. He throw them around berserker, he needed to wait a few seconds for it to work. Kiritsugu had shown him the spell but he told him never to use it because he wouldn't be able to control it he was right, but with the enhance of his left arm it was possible. A fire circle surrounded berserker, Edward smile as the flame began to rise they took the shape of a prison around the giant. At the same time a great amount of flames were concentrated on his right arm. Then he stopped trying to sink berserker, instead he grabbed him and used his arm to close the distance between them, his right flame became a like a red gauntlet with the shape of a lion head. When he was close enough he release the grip and punched with berserker in the face with his gauntlet cover in flames.

It was a huge impact that made berserker fall into the hole that had been made during his struggle against Edward crimson hand, in that moment both the gauntlet and the prison flames began to engulf him Edward used the impact of the hit to get away from the giant. He turned around and saw how a crimson explosion occurred where berserker was, the flames and the smoke make it seem like a crown.

-"Crimson Corona!"

He went to where saber was, and help her stand up he knew they didn't have much time and he was running out of stamina. Berserker had a very troublesome noble phantasm, he had successfully killed him the first time, so is was most possible that he has more than one life. If he was lucky he the last attack would kill him again but he was sure that the giant didn't had only two lives. He began to heal saber and the looked at Ilya she was surprised that he managed to knock berserker but her smile was still there.

- "Hey Saber."

-"Praetor?"

-"You think you can hold him for five minutes."

-"What?"

-"At this pace Berserk is gonna kill us. I have plan but I need 5 minutes."

-"Sorry Praetor I can't do it …"

-"Damn it!"

- "It would be shameful if I couldn only last five minutes. I would give you all the time you need, you can take your time so don't worry!"– She said as she get up with a smile.

As he expected the giant get out of the flames, all his body had been burn so at least they had taken another of his lives. The mad warrior wasn't done, like he had done before he dashed toward them just that this time Saber intercept him. At the same time he put his glove back and then run towards Ilya. He stopped a few meters before her she looked at him as she was expecting him.

-"So you realize it, you can't kill him your only choice is to kill me before he kills saber. Isn't that why you come?"

-"No Ilya, I came to regain my sister" – at this Ilya frowned

-"I'm not your sister."

- "I won't kill you."

-"Yes you will, you either kill me or you die at Berserker hands."

-"No, there is another choice."

-"Is that so? Tell me what is that choice?"

-"I'm sorry Ilya."

Ilya froze in that spot, to her it didn't make any sense, he was supposed to be the one who take her father away, he was supposed to be someone to hate, they were supposed to kill each other, he wasn't supposed to ask for forgiveness.

-"Why do you say sorry?" – she was shaken

-"Because I left you, you were right about something, I did abandoned you. Father didn't, he keep trying to enter the castle till he couldn't move anymore. He couldn't do it, but I could with this power I could have broken the barrier and enter and take you back but I didn't for that I am sorry."

-"Don't lie to me!"

-"I'm not lying"

-"Yes you are! You're not sorry you didn't came before, the truth is that you never care for me!"

-"I care for you, but I was afraid, I was afraid of being hated, after all in a way you're right I take father away from you. I was afraid that even being with you and protecting you wouldn't be enough to pay for that."

-"Stop it! You're trying to deceive me! Fight me like a magus and try to kill me don't try to use your petty word to confuse me!"

- "I won't fight."

Like this he began to walk towards her, he had sealed his arm turned off his flames right now he was almost a normal human being. Ilya was shaking, she couldn't understand why he was doing something like this, and with every of his steps she flinched when he was about ten steps away from her, she fired a ball of energy towards him. She wasn't sure if it was because of her feeling or just pure reflex and she didn't want to know. The blast hit him in his right shoulder, he stopped for a second before he continue to walk towards the girl. That wound wouldn't heal, he had shut his magic circuit so no flames would heal his wounds at great speed. Ilya, was speechless. Why did he keep going towards her? She shoot again, she did it again, but the boy never stopped walking. No matter how many of them she shoot it appears the boy wouldn't fall no matter what. At the beginning she thought it was a trap; that he would use his healing ability to endure the pain but after seeing the blood fall through his body she realize it wasn't the case. Still she continue to fire, she couldn't stop because if she did she would believe all the things he had said, and if she believe him she couldn't keep hating him she would hug him and forgive him for everything.

She wasn't sure how many energy blast she had shoot, but it didn't matter as the boy was in front of her. She raised her head and looked at him carefully, his face was covered in blood, his red vest was torn and all his body was full of burns.

- "You idiot! Why do you do this?"

-"Because… pant… I … pant … don't wanna see you sad."

In that moment she realize tears were falling through her cheeks and the boy like the time first time they meet began to wipe out her tears with his bloody hand. She couldn't hold it anymore and she hug the boy.

-"There, there"- he said while patting her in the head

-"You idiot! You could have die!" – She said while crying.

-"You wouldn't kill me, if you wanted me dead you would have killed me years ago."

-"Still! How can you be so reckless?"

-"It's because of you little sis, if I didn't do something like this you wouldn't forgive me!"

-"Idiot". – She looked at her servant that was still fighting with saber. - "Stop Berserker."

After hearing that, the giant stop fighting and Edward finally let himself go and flames began to heal his broken body, the fight was over and he manage to survive without hurting his sister. Saber run towards him after his flames had finish to heal him up and to his surprise she hug him and then slap him.

-"You said you had a plan!"

-"I did! My plan was to make Ilya forgive so she stopped trying to kill me!"

-"That's not a plan, that was suicide!"

- "It worked!"

-"Hey that's rude towards me!" - complained Ilya

-"Sorry Ilya, also Saber I know it was reckless but it's not like we could keep killing berserker.

-"True but still, don't do that again."

-"Still Onii – Chan, what are you planning to do?

-"For now how about help each other?"

-"I don't mind, but Edward that arm of yours."

-"Let's talk tomorrow abour it. I'm beat"

The girl smile and left with the giant, still from far away a brown haired girl wearing a red turtleneck and black skirt was watching him. At her side was a tall man with purple hair, wearing a blue Greek armor. The man was smiling.

-"So what do you think, Archer?"

-"Master, this war is going to be fun. Not only is the son of Zeus is here, that boy is also interesting."

* * *

so another chapter done, i always tough that in some sense Ilya had her reason to hate kiritsugu and shirou but she never actually say anything in the game. also a hint this new archer know hercules so guess who is it. please review thanks


	5. Chapter 5 The Spear

Chapter 5 The spear.

It had been two days since his battle against berserker and his make up with his sister. He had returned to his house while being carried by Saber, she was still mad at him because of his plan but it wasn't like he could help it, if they continue to fight berserker he would have killed both and Ilya wouldn't have been saved. Still, he was happy that his servant worry about his wellbeing, he had used too much his flames and his arm so even when his wounds were healed he couldn't muster any strength. They arrive at his home almost at midnight, and after Saber help him to get into his room he fell sleep. That night he had a dream.

"_There was a blond girl in a room made of marble, it was a beautiful room there were flowers and a pond, they girl played all happy even though she was alone, she was smiling. Suddenly a woman with silver long hair enter the room, she had a cup of silver with a strange liquid inside, even when she had silver hair hers and the girl factions were similar apparently she was a relative but at her sight the girl began to shiver in fear she wanted to get away from the woman but she couldn't. The woman began to slowly towards the girl, at every step tears began to fall, eventually the woman was in front of the girl and while holding her with one hand she made the girl drink the contents of the silver cup, when she make sure the girl had drink it all she let her go. Minutes later the girl would began to yell in pain and fall to the ground, she would try to ask the woman for her, she would later beg, finally the woman would give her another liquid and her pain would began to fade, the woman would murmur something while smiling and leave the girl lying in the floor. Edward didn't know this, but the girl was her servant and the woman her mother Agrippina."_

He wake up with saber at his side, but the moment he saw her he remember the dream, he put his right hand at her face. At this saber wake up, she looked at him and smile after seeing he was okay, that day pass by very fast. He spend the day with Saber and Sakura inside the house, after a battle like that he needed to rest and saber had taken some liking to the clothes he had buy her so she didn't use her other outfit inside the house. He go to sleep and as she had make a habit of it, she decided to sleep in his room.

That bring us to the present, you see Edward has a bad habit, when he don't have to work he usually slept over. When he wake up on Monday it was almost eleven in the morning, even saber had wake up before him. He found her in the living room with her head lying on top of the table. The moment he enter she turned at him with a serious glare.

- Praetor! How you dare to make me wait this long!

- Eh?

- Breakfast praetor! I been waiting for almost an hour.

- Why didn't you ask Sakura to make you something?

- When I wake up she want here!

- Oh right, today is Monday so she has school

- Don't "Oh right" me, Praetor I'm starving!

- If you were so hungry you could have wake me up you know.

- Well – Saber began to blush. - I … I tried but your face looked so peaceful that I couldn't.

Edward sigh and walked to the kitchen, he looked inside the fridge he didn't have to chance to cook the last two days because he had been tired and Sakura had taken the kitchen away from him. He decided something simple from breakfast. He take a couple of egg he broke them inside a bow and began to beat the eggs. Also he took a sausage and cut it in little pieces and mix it with the eggs. He make two sausage omelets and a couple of breads. Then he made some coffee for him and because she didn't like coffee she made chocolate for saber. He couldn't help but smile when he realize Saber looked at him with eyes full of amazement it was as she had never looked at anyone cook before. He put the food on the table and began to eat, Saber eat at great pace and when she finished.

- Praetor what is this! It's wonderful!

- Really? Well is an omelet.

- Omelet?

He began to explain her about cooking, but suddenly his cellphone rang, he looked at it and saw it was Sakura number.

- Hi Sakura

- Edward! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen.

- Sakura calm down, what happen?

- Fujimura Sensei is going to your house right now.

- Well that's weird, why?

- She heard there was a woman living with you.

- … - he wanted to smash his head on the table but he control himself. – Ok Sakura tell me, what did you say?

- I'm sorry! I just told them that there were some problems in my house and that with permission of my grandfather I was staying in your house.

- Ok I don't see any problems or reasons for sis to get crazy.

- Yes she was normal but then she mention something about it good that it's only me and no other strange woman.

- …. - there was only silence for a while. – Sakura do you hate me?

- Eh? No I don't!

- Then why do you make an expression that could mean that I was living with another girl in front of sis.

- Eh? How did you know?

- I kind of deduce that it would happened after hearing a part of your story. So, how long till she gets here?

- Edward, I think she must be almost there.

In that moment he heard the sound of the front door breaking.

- Yep, she just break my door.

He, didn't stand up because knowing her sister she would be impossible to talk her out so he prepare for the worst. She enter the living the room like the tiger she was and without taking notice to Saber she grabbed him from his shirt and began to shake him up.

- Why is a girl living here!

Of course he could send her flying with a finger but he didn't like t hurt her, as crazy as she was she had been with him since he was a kid and she had been the person who had manage to open his heart. But still, she was shaking him with too much strength so he was about to pass out.

- You look bad Praetor, need some help?

Taiga release look at Saber and instantly release Edward who fall to the floor, she walked towards the saber while emitting a black aura that would scare anyone to death, yet saber didn't even notice.

- WHY ARE YOU HERE?

- Well, Edward called me here.

- Edward! – She turned toward the poor man who was just regaining his breath.- Why is a foreign beauty living here?

This was going to be pain, after all she didn't know anything about magic and both Kiritsugu and Ciel had agreed that it should remain like that. As the boy continue to think in a good excuse he hear more steps coming closer.

- She is an old friend, I send her here because she didn't have nowhere to go. – A voice said from the door of the living room.

Everyone turned towards the door to see a blue haired woman wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with a gray backpack on her left hand. The moment Edward saw her he instantly stand up and run towards her.

- Miss Ciel!

Ciel was also happy to see the kid again, she had raise him for seven years she had trained him and see him grown into a good man.

- Welcome back Ciel, you were away for almost a year. - greet Taiga.

- Yeah, there were some business that I needed to take care but now I'm back, after all I couldn't leave my little pupil alone.

- Really? He had been doing fine. So Ciel you know this girl

- Yeah, she is also an acquaintance of Kiritsugu, we meet years ago during his many trips but I just recently got news of her so I told her that if she ever needed help she could come here.

Taiga began to think seriously, a few minutes passed and she continue to think till the point smoke began to come from her head.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- What is it sis?

- It can't be helped I will have to let her stay.

- Sis you realize this is my house right?

- Don't matter as your big sister I have privileges!

- Ok, so can you return to school, I'm sure you still have classes to dictate

- Oh shoot! See ya Edu.

Edward sigh as he saw her run through the front door. Her sister would never change he stood up and welcome his master. But as he helped her with her backpack he felt an ominous aura at where Saber was.

- Praetor, I can forgive many things.

- Sa… Saber?

- I can forgive a late breakfast and the fact that you aren't grateful for summoning me, but the only thing I can't forgive is BEING IGNORE!

Another fight with berserker seemed more and more attractive than discussing with his servant. But when he tried to run his cellphone rang again. It was his boss.

- Hey manager

- Sorry Ed.

- How come everyone call me today to say sorry?

- Well you see, I know is our day off but the guys of the school asked for a favor and I need a couple of hands for the delivery.

- Ok don't worry I will be there in 30 minutes.

- Thanks you're a life saver.- she hung up

- Sorry Saber, I need to work so can this wait for later?

- Don't you dare praetor!

- Sorry, but if you want you can come.

- Eh? Really?

- Sure lets go.

He go to his room to change but in the meantime Saber looked at Ciel; Who had been drinking some coffee while sitting on the table reading a magazine Taiga had left before she go back to the school.

- Your name is Ciel right?

- Yes, I'm his master. – She answered with a smile.

- Tell me one thing, will praetor be okay?

- What do you mean?

- I have only see him use it a couple of times so I'm not sure, but is the praetor really going to be okay?

Ciel look turned serious, she knew that the arm was powerful but its power came with a price, she also understood that in a battle like this he would need it. She looked at saber who had a worried expression, she really was a strange servant, no matter where she go she always found humans and special being in strange relationships.

- I'm not sure, but as long as he is not alone he can do it. As long as he don't give up and he has a servant like you to look after him he won't lose himself in the power.

Saber blushed at her statement, she lower her gaze and began to think about Ciel words, she was a emperor, a servant that wanted a wish granted so why instead of exploiting her master power she was so worried, she had been called heartless before.

"I won't die, I need to live for those who died in my place so my life is no longer mine"

His words rang in her head, he tough of other but at the same he wanted to live. Saber understood, she wanted to protect his wish, she wanted him to live so he can learn to live for his own. Her master arrive already changed, he was now wearing a red jacked instead of his red vest but everything else was the same, both leave the house, saber was walking at his left. Edward was worried that Saber was still mad at him but when he looked at her he saw her face completely red. Suddenly she grabbed his left arm and said.

- Master I would definitely protect you.

He just smile at her words. They continue walking toward his work place just a few blocks till they get there, he realize he had yet to ask her a very important question.

- Hey saber, what is your wish?

- Eh?

- You know what you are going to ask the grail if we win.

- You fool, of course are we going to win. As for my wish there is something I want, something I search during all my life. - She said serious, then she looked at him and her expression changed. – So praetor; what is your wish?

- I don't have a wish, I just get chosen because of my power I really don't have wish yet.

- That's also okay praetor, I'm sure before this war finish you would find it.

- So what is that thing you had been searching?

- I want to know how to love and be loved by others. – She said with a sad expression.

Edward eyes widen at her words, it was simple wish. Because something like that she would fight for him, she would protect him only for that. As he continue to think this, Saber stopped.

Edward wake up from his thoughts and saw a magenta haired woman wearing a two piece business and a pair of black gloves. Based on saber look at her she was most likely a master, but it was still two in the afternoon, and there were people watching so at least she didn't wanted t fight unless that woman were completely out of her mind. He tried to ignore her and continue to walk past her but when he was at her side, she stopped him with her right hand.

- I need to talk to you, master of saber.

- Sorry I don't know what are talking about I need to go to work.

She grabbed his right arm, in that instant saber release his left arm and glare at her with anger. Still Edward make her a sing to remain calm.

- Who are you?

- The name is Bazett, I'm a magus from the association

- So? I thought fights between masters were at night

- I didn't come fight. I need your help.

- What's wrong? It's not normal for a master to seek help.

- Something is happening in this town, this war, something is wrong with it.

- That sounds like your opinion.

- People had begun to disappear.

- What?

- I had been patrolling the city with my servant at night and I have seen people disappear as if there were never there.

- Disappear?

- Yes, that's not all. Also many students from this town school had gone missing. This is the work of a servant.

- Why me? Isn't there a magus in charge of the area you should see first?

- She. – Bazett look down at the floor as. – She said it wasn't her problem. Then in tried going to the church but that priest also didn't care he say something it was part of the war. After that I began to search for another master who wanted to help me but I couldn't find any, really you're the last person I can ask for help!

Edward didn't say anything, he just free his arm and walk with saber towards the restaurant. Bazett remain still, with her fist clenched into fist and biting her lower, she actually hope he would give a damn but apparently it was a stupid thought.

- You were wrong lancer. – She whisper.

- There, there he hasn't say no has he? – answer an invisible voice

- He left, that means we had to fix this by ourselves.

- I don't think so, he is the kind of guy stupid enough to help someone he just meet as long is for a good cause.

- How do you know?

- I meet many like him in my time. Those are good fellas.

She smiled and began to walk away, thinking she needed to ask him again later. But before she could even take a step away. She felt a hand grabbing her by her shoulder. She turned and saw the boy with a couple of bags in both hand, the girl at his side also were carrying many bags. He put some of the bag in front of her, she really didn't understand anything.

- Come, I'm going to the school if what you're saying is true then he should be there at this hour. So help me with the delivery.

- Eh? How do you know he is gonna be there.

- Today, the archery club is having an extra practice till almost night. All this food if for them. So help me carry this, I will help you with this guy.

- Re… really?

- Yeah there is a person I know in the school and I want her safe.

- Hahahahahah, you really are an interesting guy.

Suddenly a blue haired man appear at Bazett wearing a plain white t-shirt and black leather pants, he wore two silver pendants like the ones Bazett had.

- Hey kid and Saber I guess we are allied now.

- Oi Lancer, don't do that; and also she is saber?

- Yes you should know, you saw her at the battle the other day.

- How dare you to forget someone as great as me! – yell Saber offended.

- Sorry there were so many thing in my head. – try to defend Bazett

- Praetor, I don't think we need their help. It could be a trap

- Don't worry little girl I won't do nothing to your master. After all, guys like him are worth a fight. – said lancer with a grin.

- Li … little! You bastard, how dare to refer to me like that!

- Calm down Saber, we could do this alone but with their help we can avoid casualties. Also, after we finish with that master we can always fight each other fair and square after all I don't think you would lose to him. – He reassure with a smile.

Lancer also grab a couple of bags and the four to the school. By the time they arrive it was almost two in the afternoon. Classes were almost over, he saw the director of the school yelling at Taiga because she has disappear in the middle of a class. He just ignore her, she was his sister but she reap what she saw. They go to the dojo, to deliver the food, they were received by the Capitan of the Archery club Ayako Mitsuduri. They deliver the food, and Edward could swear the girl blushed when seeing Lancer but that to meddle into that would lead to a world of pain so he decide to ignore it. Still, a blue haired boy keep staring at them all the time they were in the dojo. When he was about to leave he asked her about the boy, she told them his name Shinji Matou.

"Sakura´s brother uh" - he thought

He knew that he was a very weak magus, so making his servant attack innocent people to get more power could be very possible. But it was also the fact that the Tohsaka were ignoring the situation, the only reason he could think was that the represent ant of the house was either the culprit or his accomplice. They decide to wait till most of the student leave the school and then began the search for the one behind the disappearances.

An hour after both Edward and Bazett leave the dojo, Shinji also leave for a moment and meet someone inside the woods it was a black shadow wearing a silver mask.

- This is bad, rider. Two master have come to the school.

- Call down. Everything is going according to plan. – said a voice that didn't belong to the shadow.

- Shut up! The plan was to fight one, we never expect two and we never expect the guy who manage to fight on par with berserker!

- Yes, but if we manage to take him down then it will be our victory.

- You're right.

- The strongest master what a joke. – said the voice with disgust

- In that I agree with you…

A girl wearing a school uniform with brown twin tails appear from the woods.

- … Tohsaka

* * *

ok the next battle begin so its going to be saber and lancer against rider and archer. make your bets. please review I know its weird to have Rin having a truce with shinji but is another world and the reason would be know in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The Red Master

Chapter 6: Red master

Fate, it's a force that predetermines an event, since ancient times people had wanted to know the future and had been searching a way to at least see a glimpse of their future. They do this because they think that way they can easily get their happy ending, but there is where they make their mistake. Fate is not a kind mistress is a cold and unfair force that apparently enjoy the suffering of mankind; because usually never hear mankind wishes, instead it usually slap people in the face laughing at their foolishness. But still, fate respect one kind of humans, the one that don't seek to know the future but try to create one themselves.

But still that doesn't mean fate don't treat humans bad, one example could be this master Tohsaka Rin, in the last war she lost all her family. His father was murdered, his sister was sent somewhere else and her mother was in a condition no one could consider to be alive. No one can't say that fate hasn't been cruel with this girl; yet she didn't give up, in other worlds she would grow up and she would participate in the next war as Archer master. She would aid Emiya Shirou and in almost all scenarios she would be a fundamental piece in the boy victory. But in this world there is no Shirou so it's obviously that the Rin of this world is different from the one almost everyone knows. That difference is that unlike the other cases she didn't accept Sakura fate. At the beginning she didn't understand where she had gone and trust his father decision, but it was until the end of the fourth war that she knew what had happened to her sister, who her father had send her to and the tortures she had to endure. All this information was disclosed by her new guardian Kotomine, in other worlds he would have said anything and just let her be, but in this world impulse by his sadistic nature and his desire to see the girl fall to despair she told her everything about the Matou House.

This almost break the little girl, making her to hate her father for doing that and began to search for way to break Sakura free but she eventually realize it was impossible. She didn't have the power to take her by force and she had nothing Zouken wanted so she could trade it for her. In that moment, she decided she needed more power, power enough to bring Sakura back. So for the next ten years she keep polishing her skills so she could free Sakura, but doing this she forgot about her, she didn't even look at her for far away. In this world her wish was twisted; she said she did it for her but she forgot about the person she wanted to save. She didn't realize it, and the priest would never tell, after all she was his source of amusement. Eventually he told her about the Fifth Holy Grail War, this time she did have a wish even if it was a twisted one.

Rin was now in the school roof after parting ways with Shinji, she had come here and was looking at the sky with a blank expression. She never expect this to happened she never expect to allied herself with Shinji and fight against saber and her master. As she continue to think this her cellphone rang, she didn't recognize the number but still answer.

- "Rin! What the hell is wrong with you!"

- "How do you get my number Edward?"

- "Your friend Ayako help me out with that."

- "What do you want?" - she asked coldly

- "People is disappearing and you do nothing? That's no like you at all."

- "You don't know me. This is war Edward people die and disappear in a war."

- "You're part of it aren't you?"

- What would you do if I tell you I am?

- "I would stop you. I won't let you do anything to hurt Sakura".

She gritted her teeth's at hearing her name, in her mind the boy didn't know anything about them, all his words were stupid toughs that in his naivety he was using trying to avoid a fight. Still that one word "Sakura" made her lose her composure.

- "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNEW ANYTHING!"

- "Rin you're not the person who hurts other for her own gain. Please stop! – he plead

She hang up and then turned her cellphone off, she couldn't believe how the hell he had managed to read her so well all the time.

_She began to recall when she meet him, she was a first year who had just recently enter Homurahara Academy. She still maintain her perfect student façade but during her first days he found a boy in the library where she would often go to take a break from the attention her classmates. The boy was sleeping in one of the table making a pose as if he were reading a book, she continue to look at the boy as she began to walk towards him, when she was at his side she saw he was wearing a black glove but it was a weird glove she wanted to look at it more carefully but when she tried to get a little close a voice stop her._

- "_I wouldn't touch my glove if I were you."_

_She was taken by surprise, the boy raise his head and look at her still half sleep. In that moment she saw that the boy wasn't wearing a uniform, so he wasn't a student. Instead he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. _

- "_I tough only students could enter here."_

- "_I just graduate, I just come to finish something's but they left me waiting here and I end up dozing off."_

- "_You're an idiot."_

- "_Whatever you say girl, they haven't come for me so I still have time for another nap."_

- "_Hey wake up! I need to know how you knew I was there even though you were sleeping."_

- "_You emit too much power magus girl."- he said with his head lying on the table_

- "_What?"_

_The boy decide to completely wake up he stand up and look carefully at the girl in front of her. _

- "_So you must be Tohsaka"._

- "You _know me?"_

- "_That fake priest like to talk about you."_

_Hearing that name she put her guard up, she hated Kirei as much as she hated Zouken._

- "_Calm down, that guy is only an acquaintance, personally I don't like him either but my guardian likes to go the church for some reason."_

- "_Ok, so you are a magus?"_

- "_Yep, a flame magician the name is Edward."_

- "_I'm Rin Tohsaka and you shouldn't say that."_

- "_Say what?"_

- "_Your attribute, don't you know about the secrecy about magic to share information between magi is something you shouldn't do."_

- "_I don't care about that. Eventually you would found out and is not like I have anything to hide."_

- "_Don't you have your own kind of magic?"_

- "_No, my flames are especial but it's not something from my family nor I have a crest nor anything like that."_

_Rin eyes widen, the boy go against everything her father had teach her, in him there was no pride nor selfishness of a magus. Still, she felt he was strong and couldn't felt but be interesting in the boy. Suddenly the boy began to walk away._

- "_Hey! Where are you going?"_

- "_Sorry, the wait is over I need some things to finish."_

_Rin turn towards the entrance and saw Taiga calling the boy and telling him to hurry up. _

- "_Hey Rin, if you need anything you can come to my place." – He pointed at his sister. – "Fujimura Sensei would help you get there."_

- "_Idiot, I don't need anything from you."_

- "_Is that so? Ok see ya Rin."_

_From that point, during the year she would visit him from time to time during his days off and a good friendship was built between the two of them. For Edward was like any normal friendship, but for her for a moment it help her forget her problems and the boy became someone she could be her real self. _

She was brought back to the present by her servant who decide to materialize at her side with a worried look. Edward was right, she didn't like doing this she didn't like to help Shinji to kidnap people to make his servant stronger. But she didn't have a choice, it was a deal she would help Shinji win and hand the Matou the Grail in exchange of Sakura. At the beginning she didn't accept she tried to use Archer power to kill Zouken but she couldn't. When Archer was about to finish the old magus he shown her the worms inside Sakura s body and threaten her with killing her as one of the worms was near her hearth. She didn't know that she had been freed by Edward so she accepted the deal. As I said before her wish was twisted, she wanted her sister back but she didn't understood that there was more than one way to save her. That was her mistake, she forgot about her hearth even in her moments of peace she never look at her sister, she assume Sakura would wait for her but that was a mistake and she was now stuck in this situation.

- "Hey Archer, I am doing the right thing?"

- "I don't know master, let the results decide if you're right or wrong."

- "You don't know how to cheer up a girl."

- "That may be but still, I will hunt your enemies as your archer till the end."

Meanwhile, near the school gate Edward had tried to call Rin again but she had turned off the phone. It was almost four in the afternoon, so the school should be almost empty expect for the people of the dojo. But still to be sure, he made many little fire balls no bigger than a coin and sent them to the school.

- "Ghost fire." – he whisper

They were like his eyes, they would get attached to any living person inside the building, magus could evade them so it was the perfect tool to avoid casualties. A few minutes passes and he already knew who were inside the school.

- "By the way my name is Edward I know is a little late for introductions."

- "No problem, tell me how is the school?"

- "Miss Bazett, there are a couple of students inside the school and three teachers."

- "Ok, you have a plan?"

- "We enter the school, and we separate to cover more ground, we need to wait till the master kidnap another student because when he do it I could trace him with my ghost fire."

- "I don't know very well the school ground that could be a problem."

- "You're right."

He create another ghost fire and attach it to her.

- "He will guide you."

- "Ok that works now here." – She hand him a little transmitter in the form of a cube. – "When you find the culprit tell me."

- "Ok"

Like that both master and servants enter the school grounds,Saber changed into his red dress and the both of them run toward the third floor and found Sakura walking through the hallway.

- "Sakura!"

- "Ed … Edward, what are you doing here?" - asked the girl in surprise

- "Problems, I need you to go home."

- "But, Fujimura Sensei told me to wait for her."

- "Don't worry about it, I will talk with sis."

- "Ok bye Edward, Saber."

Sakura run past them and Edwards let a sigh out now the only problem was his "big sister". In the meantime he decide to search for Rin before another kidnap happened. Because she was either the culprit or have information of him.

But like his father he was too naïve, he never expect Sakura to don't listen to him and the moment she step out of the school she felt the need to turn one last time, after all the fact that he had told her to leave the school mean that a battle would occur, she was worried and she never expect to see Rin trough one of the windows with a tall man wearing a blue armor.

- "Nee - San?"

Meanwhile, Bazett had made lancer turn into spirit form to avoid get attention. She run fast trough the levels of the school in search for any clue; after all, the enemy master needed a mean to kidnap those students and made them disappear. She was so fixated in that she didn't realize the ghost fire was trying to stop her, she run a couple more meter till she bumped into someone after turning in the last hallway. Neither of them fall from the impact but still was something neither wanted to happen again, even Bazett thought it was like she had bumped into a wall. She look at the person more closely, he was a man with black short hair wearing a green suit, he was wearing glasses his face didn't show any emotion.

- "Who are you?"

- "Eh? Sorry I … I'm an acquaintance of one of the student he was showing me the school but I lost him and I began to panic." – she bow

- "Is that so? Please tell me which student are you an acquaintance?"

- "Eh? I … I know Sakura Matou"

Bazett remember one name Edward had mention on the phone and assume she was as student.

- "I see, I'm Kuzuki Souichirou I am a teacher here.

- "Nice to meet you, sorry but I need to go."

She was about to leave when Kuzuki stopped her.

- "I sense something about you."

- "What do you mean?"

- "You're one of the persons Caster was talking about."

Bazett eyes widen but before she could even move she received a powerful blow in her chest that send her flying toward one of the hallway walls. She could feel her ribs broken and the how the wall behind her began to crack. Still it wasn't a fatal wound, but it made her very difficult to move, but the man wouldn't wait for her to recover a few seconds after the first blow another fist were aim against her head, it was a fatal blow the moment that man fist impact her head she would die. But the fist never reach her, when the fist were a few inches from her head a red spear appear from nowhere and was swung towards Kuzuki s eyes, he was barely able to dodge the swing and jump to the other wall.

When he look at his attacker he saw a man with a blue full body tights, he was in front of the woman who was still trying to regain her breath.

- "A man shouldn't hit woman, don't you think "teacher"."

- "Lan… Lancer."

- "Don't worry master, it won't take too long."

Kuzuki didn't speak he just put his guard up, lancer rushed at him with a mad expression, Kuzuki seeing this also rushed towards the servant of the spear and so the battle between the hound and the assassin began.

At the same time, Edward and saber keep searching for Rin, the good news was that with his ghost fire he knew that Taiga was already outside the school. After checking the third floor both go down the stairs and walk all down the left side of the hallway when they arrive at the last classroom they found Rin seating with her legs on top of a desk.

- "Rin!"

- "Oh, so you came."

- "So you haven't change your mind?"

- "I already tell you, this is war. People need to be sacrificed in order to win a war."

- "DON'T JOKE AROUND! Nobody had the right to sacrifice other for their own gain!"

She stand up and look at him with cold eyes.

- "Come Archer!"

A tall man with a blue armor and purple hair appear at her side. Saber got ready but Edward remained still looking at the ground.

- "So it come to this uh?"

- "Talk time is over. Archer kill him!"

- "I guess the only way to make you understand is to pound it to your head. Saber!"

Saber dashed at amazing speed and in less than a second her sword was already on his neck, that was the best strategy, the weakness of an archer was that he wasn't fit for close range combat. But that only applies to a regular archer, Rin archer was Orion the hunter, son of Poseidon the demigod that many believe were one of the strongest heroes. Because of his legend as a hunter he became an Archer but a hunter don't use only a bow.

Before the blade could reach archer a bronze maze appear on her left hand and stop saber slash. But that wasn't all the moment he block he become confident as saber didn't have another weapon and create a small opening, saber take advantage of it and kick him in the face sending him flying toward the classroom board. He broke the board and wall behind it creating a cloud of dust.

- "Saber! Don't destroy de school!"

- "Eh? Sorry praetor. But…"

Before she could finish a hand emerged from the cloud and grabbed her neck pulling her into the cloud.

- "SABER!" – yell her master.

Edward was about to run after her when a magic blast in the form of a bullet pass besides his left cheek. It give him a small cut and turned towards the one he once has consider a friend, two flames swords appear on his hands and his body began to cover itself in flames.

- "I won't hold back Rin."

The girl didn't speak, she knew that in normal conditions he was superior to her and if he decided to use his arm she was no match even with her jewels. So she needed to close the distance and launch a full attack before he uses his arm. Her family crest began to shine and point his right hand as if it were a gun towards Edward and began to shoot many little blast as it his finger were a machine gun.

- "_Gandr!"_

There was no need for her to yell the curse, it was her plan she needed to distract him; she knew he would block them all and then attack her, that's why she hold three gems on her left hand. Her timing needed to be perfect the moment he get close to attack she would finish him with the three gems even with his flames he wouldn't be able to survive. Edward began to par the bullets with his blades at the same time he began to move to reduce the risk of getting hit. The bullets didn't have much power but there were too many to block just with his blades. He made sure Rin remained in the same position, he made a slash in front of the bullets and create a small wall that blocked the curses for a couple of seconds. In those seconds he concentrate his flames on the tip of both blades before the wall of flames extinguish he perform a another slash with both swords unleashing a great amount of flames directed at the female magus.

- "Crimson, Inferno."

The flames consume all the black spheres in matter of seconds and reached a surprised Rin, but instead of burn like the spheres it was more like a hit. As if a giant rock had impact her head on and smash her into the wall behind her. She cough a little of blood and looked at Edward who was now, kneel in front of her while holding down her left hand.

- "How? Those weren't normal flames."

- "I told you my flames were special."

- "Finish me."

- "Shut up, stupid girl I don't kill women. Also, Sakura would never forgive so I can't even if I wanted to."

- "Who told you?"

- "That you two are sisters? I have my means, mostly are these little guys." - said as he made a couple of ghost fire appear in his hands.

- "Damn it." – she groan in pain.

- "So tell me, why you are helping Shinji?"

- "Is there something the ghost fire don't tell you?"

- "This was only a guess, so he was the one behind."

- "There weren't many possible culprits."

- "True, my guess were between him and caster."

- "How are you so sure he isn't his master?"

- "Then he would drain them no kidnap them."

He let her left hand go and looked at her in the eyes saber was still keeping archer busy, so this was his last chance to make it so Rin tell him what was Shinji plotting a to stop him.

Meanwhile, Saber and Archer clashed in the classroom that was next, Saber attacked with great speed using very well the weight of his sword; on the other hand Archer just like Berserker used blows full of power. But his blows weren't too strong as he was an Archer, the fight was almost decide but then both of them get a feeling. Saber felt that her master was fine but on the other hand Archer could feel the angst in his master. Suddenly he parry the last of Saber slashes with a greater force making her to retreat a little.

- "Sorry Saber. I wanted to enjoy this a little more but it seem my master needs me."

- "What?"

- "Let me introduce you to my faithful companions. Come Canis Venatones"

Suddenly two giant dogs appear at each of his sides, one had golden fur while the other had silver fur, the biggest one leap at saber, who barely manage to avoid getting her throat rip off by his fangs. The silver one use the opportunity to run go after Rin who Archer believed was in danger.

Yet the angst in Rin's heart wasn't because she had been defeated but because of something else. Of course, busy on his own fight Archer had no way of knowing this so his response was completely logic but he didn't knew that his action would lead to a great chain of events that would make this war like any other that had happened before.

After being defeated, Rin actually began to believe Edward could help her and she could escape the Matou grasp but when she was about to talk about everything, she saw a figure at the door. Her eyes widen and she began to remember all what Kirei and Zouken had told her, the guilt and rage began to burn inside her once again when she hear her voice.

- "Edward and nee- san?"

Edward hearing Sakura voice turned toward the door that now was a complete mess and found her standing there with a blank expression as she was seeing a ghost.

- "Sakura! I told you to go home!"

- "Is that you nee – san?"

Edward looked back at Rin, she was also shivering, as she didn't wanted to face her sister. He stand up and try to help her but she refused his help, Sakura remained the same only that her gaze completely directed at her sister. He really didn't knew what to do, he needed to choose between the two he could only help one. He either help Rin regain his composure before she did something crazy or he take Sakura away from Rin before something inside her break.

But as I said fate like to mess with humans, as he was still trying to find a way to help both a silver dog came of nowhere and take Rin away. At seeing her Sakura enter the classroom as if trying to chase after the dog. The cloud of dust had dissipate with the movements of the dog and after the dog take Rin to where Archer was the golden one stopped attacking saber and also returned to Archer. Saber stand and return to her master. Archer looked at Rin who was still shivering, assuming the responsible was saber master he transform his maze into a golden bow and the golden wolf become a golden arrow.

- "Be erase by thunder."

From where Archer was he couldn't saw Sakura he charged his bow and point at Edward. In order to avoid the worst case he raised his right hand.

- "By my command spell I command you Saber …"

Saber turned to his master and notice Sakura was there, she understood what his master was planning and she didn't like it.

- "Don't you dare Praetor!"

- "…Protect Sakura from Archer Arrow."

Thunder began to envelop the arrow as it was the real form of it and the gold were just a form to contain all the power. Saber, obliged by the command spell run a grabbed Sakura , in that same moment Rin realize what Archer was about to do.

- "STOP ARCHER!"

But it was too late.

- "Erase everything, Grand Canis!"

- "Black seal unleashed at 50%"

The arrow was released and with her a great thunder, Saber jumped from one of the windows with Sakura on her arms. The instant she jumped a great explosion occurred at her back it send the two flying and fall into the ground. After fulfilling the order from her master she turned toward the school. The moment she saw the image she put her hand on top of her mouth, and she fear the worse. It hasn't been only the classroom, Archer arrow had completely destroy both classrooms, the hallways and even the classrooms of the third floor. Everything was filled with a black smoke and some remnants of static remain in the air. But the only was standing was Archer with his master on his arms like a princess. But that didn't matter to her only one thought was in her mind, her master.

- "PRAETOR!"

* * *

biggest chapter yet. so please review and i would try to update this weekly


	7. interlude 1

Interlude 1

A few minutes before the occurred, at the other side of the school were two man's trying to kill each other with all his might. One had a red spear while the other only used his fist, in normal circumstances lancer would be grinning because he had found a strong opponent but this wasn't the case. Even when his opponent had shown him great skill for a human and possessed steel fist that were able to hurt him he couldn't enjoy it. Why? Because his opponent were the type of persons he didn't like the most, a coward. He wasn't a saint he had killed many times, in some cases for stupid reasons like disagreements but he never used surprise attacks nor he harm those that couldn't defend themselves. He believed that a fight between warriors were supposed to be fair and exciting for both sides, still there times that things like that weren't possible, but even in his cruelest battles he always respect his opponent. Yet, this man was a warrior who attack from behind after deceiving his opponent with his appearance, this time it had been his master fault for being careless but still it enrage him. For others it could have been a magnificent tactic after all for many the only thing that matter in a fight is the outcome. But all that wasn't the real reason, what made him mad was the figure of the woman lying against the wall with blood dripping from her mouth, what made him mad what the fact that someone had hurt her, that he had hurt the woman that had told him that wanted to save him.

He continue to thrust and swing his spear with such strength that each of his attack could finish the fight. Still, even thought Kuzuki was a human, they were even as he counter lancer powerful blows with fast and accurate attacks that target lancer vital points and his weak points. Lance had manage to barely avoid thanks to his reflex and instincts.

After another exchange both fighters separate, Kuzuki was with many cuts but his face and clothes but didn't show any sing of pain, on the other hand lancer had many bruises and a little blood dripping from his forehead from a cut he received at dodging an attack against his eyes. Both were at a side of the hallways with Bazett in the middle, lancer give her a quick her a glance before returning his gaze towards the man in green. Even after those exchanges he hasn't understand that man style mostly because he had been angry at the wounds of his master but still, to lancer that man technique was very unique for saying the least.

After a few seconds for the first time Kuzuki charged at lancer. The reason was that he needed to finish this fight before he realize the trick after his style. Lancer waited till he had passed Bazett and then he also charged, but when Kuzuki was in his spear range he instead of attacking him with it, he throw the spear at him. He barely manage to dodge the red projectile and it made him lose his momentum and give lancer a small opening, he used and kick Kuzuki on his left side with such strength he anyone should have been sent flying. But Kuzuki endure it, lancer plan backfire as he had enter Kuzuki range and without his spear he couldn't block, he tried to gain some distance but Kuzuki had grabbed his left leg.

He give him powerful blow at the back of his head. He released lancer leg and look at him struggle to continue on his feet. He resume his attack and continue to attack lancer with his left hand. After that first hit, lancer couldn't protect himself anymore, his reactions were so slow and he didn't have strength enough to counter. It didn't help the irregularity of his attacks in lancer eyes his arms were like snakes and each of his blows were like a bite. Kuzuki was ready to finish him off when a red spear pop out from his right shoulder. He turned and saw the women he had attack before had stuck the spear of lancer in his body.

Even if he didn't show it, both lancer and Kuzuki were surprised by this. Still it wasn't enough to stop him so Bazett let go of the lance and raise his fist. The rune in his glove began to shine enveloping it in a blue aura, before her body give in she hit the bottom of the spear with all her strength.

- Now lancer finish it!

The spear flew of his chest and blood came of the wound, the pain caused from it made the man stumble and completely ignore lancer. On the other hand, hearing her voice lancer mind become a little clearer. He jump and catch his spear before it end up stuck in the ceiling he would like to end it with his noble phantasm with Gae Bolg and pierce his heart but he wasn't certain in his ability to use it in his state. Instead, he landed on the ceiling and from it he jumped at Kuzuki with his spear in front, he thrust it with all his might at his hearth. Kuzuki saw this and realize he would make it if he tried to dodge so instead he raise his left arm and try to stop the spear, it was useless even when his arm had been reinforced the spear pierce trough it easily and was a about to pierce his hearth when suddenly an explosion occurred nearby, it was so big that it made lancer miss for a few centimeters Kuzuki's heart, still the spear pierce his chest and the strength was such that push him to the floor and break it, leaving a big hole in the hallway.

He realize that man was still alive but before he could even think of finish of he was stopped.

- Lancer! We need to go there, Edward might need help!

He was still in bad shape but his mind was getting clear and his wounds would heal in no time so it wasn't impossible for him to fight but he believed no finishing off that man would prove fatal. But still, he would die either way and the kid might actually need help so he jumped to where Bazett was and while carrying her they run towards where the explosion had taken place.

Kuzuki heard the two get away, he felt how his life began to fade as the pool of blood around grow by each second. His couldn't fell anything but the only tough in his mind was her, he could imagine her face when he didn't return, he could only think in her crying for him.

- Sorry .., Caster. – he murmur

She would be alone again, she wouldn't be able to get her wish granted and she wouldn't be able to be happy,

- I … I … failed you.

He began to close his eyes, he regretted not being able to help her till the end. If he had any energy left he would try to get to her, but it was useless. His eyes were about to close when he saw a glimpse of a black robe. Suddenly the pain in his body began to fade. He began to regain his strength little by little, he heard a little sob.

- Sa...ma

It was her voice.

- So… sa…ma

It was as if she were crying.

- Souichirou – Sama!

He slowly open his eyes, he felt a couple of drops fall on his face. He look up and saw her, Caster, her hood was off and her beautiful were face was all red, hey eyes were filled with tears, it pained her to see her like that.

- Cas… Caster.

She began to cry even harder and lay her head over his chest,

- You… you're alive!

Even someone like him could tell she was happy, no more than happy she was relieved. Kuzuki didn't say anything just put his hand on top of her head, for the first time in his life he felt happy and thankful for being alive.

* * *

first intelude ! i did it so the next chapter can be a direct continuation of the story and can focus on it better. also is someone interested in being my beta, i know i have grammar issues so i would like if someone could help me with it


	8. Chapter 7 Rider

Chapter 7: Rider

She felt her hands burning, but she didn't care. She felt the smoke enter her eyes and clouding her vision, she didn't care. She hear Sakura´s call, her cries calling a name of a person who wouldn't answer, she didn't care. She ignore everything, she ignored her own tears and she ignored Archer and his master that were near looking at them with an expression of guilt. In that moment, while she was searching in what used to be a classroom in the middle of the rubble the only thing in her mind was her master.

- Praetor!

She cursed him for doing something so foolish.

- Where are you praetor!

She cursed the command seals for making her do something like that.

- Please…sob… please

She cursed Sakura for didn't listening to him, for causing him to use a command spell to save her instead of protecting himself.

- Edward!

She cursed herself for not being able to fulfill the words she had told him just some hours ago.

_"Master, Im definitely going to protect you"_

That oath repeat itself in her mind, in life she had taken many lives she had caused suffering to many people. Still when trying to protect a single life, a life that didn't care who she was, a life that in that little time they had spent hadn't treat her like a tool nor like a puppet but like a person, she couldn't take seven lives to protect a person she had begun to consider important to her. She stopped searching in the rubble, she couldn't feel her connection with him anymore her hands were burned because of all the hot rubble she had move trying to find a trace of her master. Saber fall to her knees, tears began to fall of her cheeks.

Sakura, didn't notice this and keep searching in the rubble, she had some cuts in his legs and her cloth had gotten dirty because of the smoke. After the explosion she has regained his senses and when saber rushed to the destroyed classroom she asked her to take her too. She turned to see saber kneeling in the ground while tears continue to fall off her cheeks. She walked towards her, she knew what she was about to tell her it but she didn't wanted to accept it.

- Saber?

- I'm… I'm sorry.

- No… no

- I can't feel my connection with him anymore.

- No he wouldn't, he promise me!

- He's dead.

- Noooooooooooo!

The cries of the violet haired girl, could be hear in all the school, Rin remained still watching while watching this. It was the least she could do, she was angry at Archer for firing that arrow but it wasn't completely his fault, once she calmed herself down she understood that Arched had do that because of her. Command spells don't need to be spoken, the magus just need to think hard enough and just his tough, just his wish could made the servant move. In that moment before archer felt that something wrong had happened to her and his decision of using his noble phantasm to destroy the enemy all had being part of her wish. She wished them gone, it was a moment of temporary madness, she wished they weren't there, she didn't wanted to face Sakura she didn't wanted to listen to Edward voice, she didn't realize that her mind were ordering archer to erase them so she didn't have to see them anymore. But still, deep inside her was a darkness that had been born since she decide to only save her sister body yet not her heart.

Archer began to walk toward Saber and stop a few steps from her.

- Your master was a better man that I tough, a prey worthy of my bow. In respect of him take that girl and leave. Either way you're going to disappear, at least this way there wouldn't be more dead's.

As part of the war, Servants needed to kill any bystanders who weren't part of the competition, in Archer eyes Sakura needed to be killed because of that but he would spare because of respect for Saber master. Yet saber didn't hear anything he said, the moment she felt him near her tears stopped she materialize her sword and in a fraction of second her sword was about to hit him.

- ARCHER!

Archer barely manage to stop Saber blade with his maze, her blade was heavy, more that last time he could felt the ground under him cracking just by the weight of her attack. A second slash come at him, this was stronger so strong that made him lose his balance but just for a second, still for saber that second was enough to punch him in the face with such strength that sent him flying to the school yard. Archer felt his body crash into the yard, in his mind this was insane, Saber was stronger that in his fight, even than in his fight against Berserker. He tried to get up but the red swordsman was already on top of him, sensing his master in danger Archer dogs appeared and attack Saber, but saber didn't care, she hit the golden one with the hilt of her sword and punch the silver one to ground. The dogs yelled in pain they had been defeated easily but they have given their master something he needed, time. Using the few seconds saber had spent knocking out his dogs Archer turn his maze into a bow and began to shoot many arrows at Saber. With his arrow he forced Saber to retreat and put some distance to escape from his arrows, he keep shooting till he saw there was some real distance between them, still he didn't low his bow and even made a sing to his dogs to come at him very slowly so saber didn't notice.

- I won't forgive you! - Yelled saber.

- Stop it saber

- No till I kill you Archer!

- You're going to disappear.

- I don't care! Before I disappear I will avenge my master!

After saying that Saber rushed at Archer, he began to shoot at her but she would either defect or dodge them, when she was too close he changed to his bow for a maze and a bronze shield if he was going to fight against the present her he would need to get serious. Her blade clashed against his shield and in that moment Archer eyes widen when he realized Saber expression. Her face was filled both rage and sadness, her eyes were red because of the tears and he could almost touch the pain she showed him. It was an expression he had only seen once before, it was in his final moments, the expression Saber had was the same Artemis had when she found out she had killed him, he still remembered her teary eyes, her pained expression and how she kept saying over and over again._ "I'm sorry"_

Still Saber continue his charge against the hunter, each strike contain more power than the last one, when she declare she didn't care if she disappear she mean it. Eventually she send Archer shield flying and kick him in the gut sending him flying against the wall of the first floor. Before archer crash into the wall his dogs appeared and attack saber from both sides, there was no escape, even if she hit them again it would slow her down long enough for him to shoot her down with his Grand Canis; that was the perfect plan except that the silver was just a second faster than the gold one, saber notice this and in that one second difference she grabbed the silver dog by the nose and use it to smash the gold one and then throw it back at Archer. Archer couldn't dodge and both smashed into the wall, the second he crashed Saber hand was already on his skull.

At the same time, Rin completely ignore the beating of his servant was receiving and continue to watch at Sakura kneeling and crying, she felt guilty after all she never meant to kill him it just happened, she began to slowly walk towards her but after one step Sakura turned at her with a face full of rage.

- Why? – she asked

Rin stopped, just like when she saw her on the door of the classroom she couldn't move, just by her gaze she could felt all her anger, all her sadness was directed at her.

- Sakura… I

- Why did take you him away from me?

- It… It wasn't supposed to be like this.

- Then "sister". – She said the word with disdain. – What was supposed to happen?

- I…I… I don't know.

- Don't lie to yourself, you expect him to let me die like you would! Your only mistake was to give him a choice, he would never let a person die just like that!

Rin remained silent, she couldn't deny that there was a hint of truth in her words. Truth to be told she never expect Edward to do something like even with his arm he was still a human and a human can't block a servant noble phantasm. But what pain her most was that her sister actually tough of her like that.

- Sakura I would never…

- SHUT UP! You abandoned me, you forgot about me and when I just manage to get a little of happiness you come and take it away from me!

Suddenly a black aura began to surround Sakura, around her a black void began to form where she was standing, for a second Rin could swear that her hair turned white.

- Of course Sakura, you don't deserve happiness. After all you're a piece of trash.- said a voice

The moment she heard his voice all her anger was replaced with fear, the black aura disappear just as it came. Shinji, now wearing his school uniform, continue to walk thought the destroyed hallway to where Rin was standing, she glared at him for calling her sister trash but he didn't even care.

- You took your time Shinji.

- Yeah, it took me while to get all the people in the archery club. Mitsuduri try to put a fight but it was useless. Well at least it was fun

Rin bit her bottom lip, she was her friend another burden she had to carry to accomplish her goals.

- YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT TOHSAKA, IT WAS HILARIOUS!

Shinji began to laugh like a maniac, as he continue to walk towards Sakura, who remained frozen in the spot. It couldn't be helped all the suffering he and his grandfather had inflicted to the poor girl had been too much. Even when she was more powerful as a magus she couldn't oppose them even when she had been freed from them she still fear them and Shinji would take advantage of that. She grabbed Sakura from her hair and toss her away. He looked down and saw Saber smashing Archer head into the wall.

- Rider give him a hand.

There was no one else, Rin didn't understand who she was talking to. At the same time, Archer was in a very dire situation, he couldn't match saber now that she wasn't holding back. No that wasn't completely right, unconsciously he was holding back because every time he saw her face it remained of hers, Artemis. That distract him and didn't allow him to fight with all his strength. On the other hand Saber didn't have any problem beating up Archer, still no matter how many times she hit him the pain in her chest wouldn't fade, she was about to stab him with her sword when she felt something in her cheek, when she realized she had been send flying, immediately she thrust her sword into the ground to avoid crashing into the trees that were around the school.

- Greetings Saber. - said a voice.

- Don't interfere!

She was to leap at archer again but she was hit again, it didn't make sense she couldn't see anyone. Like that every time she tried to take even a step, she would get hit in many directions and before she could even guess where the attack came from the attack would stop. In the meantime Shinji continue to watch this very amused.

- Hey Servant!

Saber turned toward the blue haired boy,

- What do you want, rat?!

Shinji didn't answer he just began to search inside of one the pockets of his jacket, he took something and show it to Saber, the moment she see wish she was really a heartless tyrant, that way she would feel so much pain. After all in front of her in Shinji´s hand was her master black glove. She didn't care how he obtain it, but the fact that one of her precious master possessions were in that boy hands make her mad, Archer would have to wait she needed to get his master memento back first. A circle of fire began to surround Saber, Shinji and Rin were supposed by the fact she still had so much energy left. The answer was simple, as saber class she possessed a great reserve of mana on her own, the fact that her master had and incredible amount had let her fight without using almost anything of her own reserve.

Saber disappear for a second just to appear in front of Shinji who was still showing the glove. She lower her blade to take the magus life but just like when she was attacked an invisible force stop her blade. Still she didn't care, if something was blocking her blade she just needed to destroy it.

- "Thunderous Applause!" – she yelled

She swing her blade three times in three different directions at such speed that it seemed like if she had made those three swing at the same time. Three strikes strong enough to complete destroy any shield yet her attack were repelled like last time and she was send flying towards the ground.

- Be more careful Rider, she could have killed me!

- Apologizes Master, she was faster than I expected. – replied the voice.

Suddenly a man wearing a black mantle with a silver mask and red hair appear in front of Shinji wielding a crystal shield in his left arm. Rider jump from the classroom and landed in front of Saber.

- I'm servant Rider, it's a pleasure.- he said while taking off his mask

Saber was surprised when she saw that Rider face was like Shinji, his skin was a little more tanned but his factions were very similar. Still, she get up and leap at Rider just for him to vanish again and she received another hit on her stomach. She tried to charge again just to be stopped by Archer arrows.

- Give up Saber can't beat us both. – said Rider as he appeared again.

Saber was in a tough situation as Rider has said she would end up disappear before she could beat both of them. Both of them charged at them, she prepared but Rider was stopped by a red spear that tried to pierce his head from behind. He duck and kick the holder of the spear, Lance block the kick with his arm and then jump to Saber side wearing his usual smile.

- So how about we even the odds?

- Lancer! – yell Saber.

- Sorry for being late little girl. Where is the kid?

Saber look at the floor and didn't answer, Lancerunderstood and drop the subject.

- I will tell you later, Lancer. – said saber.

Like that the four Servants began their fight. At the same time, Shinji was surprised by Lancer appearance after all his master was an enforcer, it wasn't someone either him or Tohsaka could beat, at least if it she were in perfect shape. Bazett had arrived at the floor and was now looking at both masters, she was still wounded by Kuzuki attack but she still could move and fight. Rin, took a couple of jewels of her pocket and began to get ready to fight the enforcer, on the other hand Shinji had begun to panic. At this rate he and Rin would be defeated, good thing he had a last trick under his sleeve.

- Hey Tohsaka can you keep her busy for a while?

- What are planning Shinji?

- Our victory Tohsaka

Meanwhile, on the yard Lancer was fighting Archer without problem, his Arrows couldn't reach him because of his protection against projectiles. On the other hand Saber had problems as Rider began to appear and disappear as pleased, and when she would manage to reach him he would just block her sword with his shield. But then he stopped turning himself invisible and draw a strange looking scythe like weapon. After seeing the sword Saber was sure about his identity.

- Another of the sons of Zeus, the hero who killed Medusa, Perseus.

- Oh so you know me Saber. Because I also know you "Emperor".

She was about to charge at him when many lighting blast came from nowhere targeting both her and Lancer, they manage to dodge them but they saw a woman floating in the sky, it was wearing a hooded bluish- purple robe that extend to look as a couple of wings. To both Saber and Lancer she really looked as a witch.

- So she is Caster, thing gets better and better, right little girl? – said Lancer.

- Yes… pant… lets go.

Lancer notice that Saber was getting tired, it was normal after all without a master a servant can't last long. The situation was getting worse, the situation had turned from a two versus two to almost a three on one as Saber wouldn't be able to keep fighting much longer.

Caster launch another barrage of blast, both servants dodge but the moment they did it both were intercepted, Saber by Rider and Lancer by Archer. So they needed to keep fighting while dodging Caster barrage. Lancer was still in bad shape from his battle against Kuzuki so he could barely react in time to dodge and block to avoid any lethal wounds. On the other hand Saber couldn't hold any longer, she was running out of mana so her movement were slower and her attacks weak. As she parry Rider Harpe, she felt a kick in her stomach that send her flying. Lancer notice this and couldn't help but worry.

- Saber! – yelled the hound

It was only for a second but that second give Archer an opening. He made his bow appear and charged it with a silver arrow.

- Minor Canes!

The moment the arrow left the bow, it divide itself into many Lancer wasn't worried as he couldn't get hit by projectiles, but those weren't normal arrows. As the golden arrow had enormous power the silver one had its own characteristics. It had speed and precision of a lighting, the moment that arrow was fired it was no longer and arrow, it became many thunders it became a force of nature no longer restricted by Lancer protection. So he received all of Archer thunder arrows, and taking advantage that the thunder didn't let hit move freely Caster decide to take some revenge against the blue servant for her master. As the arrows pierce Lancer in both arms and legs Caster stop all her attacks and focused all her power in Lancer and shoot at him a big blast of energy.

In matter of seconds Lancer was engulfed into a purple pillar of energy, when the energy began to disappear Lancer fall to the ground. He wasn't dead but he couldn't move, in other time Saber would have go to his aid but right now Rider was lifting her from her throat. She was at his limit,

Bazett wasn't in any better situation, just after Caster, a bunch of skeleton warrior had appear, they weren't so strong but they were to many, she would exhaust herself before she could beat them and she was also fighting against Rin, eventually she found herself cornered, it seems that everything was lost.

Rider throw Saber to one side. The moment she hit the ground she heard something.

_"I was born from flames."_

_"I was born from death"_

- What? – She said.

Rider lifted her by the hair and the smashed her head into the ground.

_"I'm a life that shouldn't be spared"_

_"I'm an existence that shouldn't have been" _

She recognize that voice, it was her master voice. For a second she forgot about his situation even if it was a hallucination it help her to hear his voice. But still those words made her feel uneasy.

"_Yet, I will still live. I will search for my purpose"_

_"I will search for that which i have lost"_

Rider kick her in the ground, strong enough to send her flying into the sky. She landed near the trees that were near the yard.

_"Even if this world rejects me"_

_" Even if I only find despair"_

She lift her again against one of the trees, he took out his Harpe he would finish it as wounds inflicted by that scythe wouldn't heal.

_" Even if my sin never disappear I will keep on living"_

As Saber heard the last the last verse, a small tear fell through her cheek.

- Praetor. – she whispered

Rider aimed his blade at Saber throat and cut.

"_The final seal has been broken, I will show you hell"_

_"Crimson Purgatory unleash"_

Saber open her eyes to see a crimson hand in the way of the blade.

- " Sorry for making you wait Saber".

* * *

chapter seven ready, tell me if i got you there for a second saying my oc was dead. Still next chapter is interlude to explain this so it makes more sense.


	9. Chapter 8 Crimson Purgatory

Chapter 8 Purgatory Flame

Saber look up to see her master that was now standing in front of her holding Riders arm. He looked different, he had now spiky red hair, his arm was in his claw form and the red lines from the arm were all over his body, she could see them as they were over his clothes. Still, it was her Praetor she could still fight for him she could still fulfil her promise to him. He turned to see her, the moment she saw his face she was shocked. His eyes that used to be black were now crimson and is was as his arm has expanded to his face as his left side had a black draw as it was a tattoo.

- I'm sorry you end up in this state Saber. – said Edward

Saber didn't answer, she was too surprise by his aspect to do it. He saw her like this and for him it seemed like if she was afraid of him, it pained him. He didn't know how looked like, but for Saber to react like that it shouldn't be pretty. He decide it would leave it for later, he began to move away Rider arm and then with his left arm enveloped in crimson flames punch Rider in the face, sending hi flying to what remain of the school leaving a hole in the wall. He turn completely to look at Saber, she was now lying at the feet of the tree, he kneel before her and even while believing she was scared of him he touch her right cheek with his left arm. He remained like that for a couple of seconds before he felt something cold on his left hand, she was crying. He lift her chin as saw how tears felt, but instead of the fear he expect, she was smiling.

- Thank god. – She whispered.

- Saber?

To his surprise she hug him while crying on his shoulder, she didn't care if he looked different even if at the beginning she was surprised the fact that he had check on her before anything, the fact that he had just saved her was enough for her to be sure he hadn't change. And for that she was happy, Edward hug her back while stroking her hair.

- Thank god you're alive.

Rider came out of the wall and along with Archer and Caster began to look at Edward, he just ignore them and keep stroking Saber hair, offended by this Archer throw an arrow at him, but it didn't reach him as he grab it without even seeing it. He let go of Saber and stood before the three servants. He just look at them and just with his gaze the three spirits felt something they didn't have feel in a lifetime, they felt fear. The moment he decide to confront them, the three servants understood that the boy wasn't just a human, they could feel the power coming from him he had become a being that they could only describe as a monster. In an instant he disappeared and appear behind Caster with his twin blades on hand. By the time Caster realize the blade was almost on her neck.

- Crimson Inferno. – said the boy

From his blades came a sea of flames that engulf Caster and send her flying to the other side of the school building, the moment she crashed a pillar of fire erupt from where she landed.

Bazett looked at this with disbelief, it was impossible for a human to hurt a servant let alone beat one. But he had defeated Caster as the moment she crashed, the skull warriors disappeared. He walked to where she and Sakura were. As he began to walk the tattoo in his face disappeared along with the red lines around his body. He didn't need to do it, but he didn't wanted to scare Sakura.

- Sorry Miss Bazett. It's my fault thing got out of control

- Don't … don't worry, you go rid of the skull warriors so were even.

- Thanks – said with a smile

She couldn't help but being taken by surprise, she really expect him to attack her and Lancer like he had attack Caster but he didn't. Sakura looked at the person in front of her, tears began to fell through her cheeks. Meanwhile, both Rin and Shinji were speechless but for different reasons, Rin was happy that he wasn't dead but Shinji, he was a different story, he had found him after he had been blow away by Archer arrow and he take advantage of the fact that he was weak because of that. Using the relic his grandfather had given him to summon Rider he manage to trap him, using the sack that his servant use to carry the head of the Gordon, Kibisis.

That sack had two abilities, it was an anti-sealing noble phantasm so while Perseus had it near he couldn't be trapped nor his abilities be seal, still they could be restricted a little. The second one was that it could distort the world through a mirror world bounded field, exchanging what was inside of the pouch with what was outside. People who would be sucked inside the sack would be trapped between the world inside the sack and the outside world. Shinji couldn't understand, he put him into the sack he shouldn't be able to leave. He looked at the sack, it was perfectly fine it was as if he had just disappear from it. On the other hand Sakura keep staring at Edward who had walked pass Rin and was now in front on her.

- Are you alright Sakura? – he said while stretching his right hand at her

- Is it… is it really you?

- Who else? – He said with a smile.

Sakura grabbed his hand and while grabbing her and Bazett she return to where Saber was lying. Shinji couldn't move as he saw him taking Sakura and the enforcer away and couldn't help but wonder.

- Just… just … Just what are you?!

Edward let go of Saber and then looked at Shinji with an expression full of rage, it was true that he had been inside the sack and in there he had seen all the people that he had kidnap in order to win the war, innocent people that didn't have anything to do with it. Something like that was unforgivable, in his eyes no one had the right to take from other just because of their strength. He stood up and as crimson flames began to surround him as he yelled.

- Shinji! I will show you hell! Black Seal Unleashed at 60%! Crimson Purgatory!

- What that is only 60% percent?! – yelled Rin

A circle of fire began to grow from where he was standing and all the presents were absorbed by a crimson light. Bazett, open her eyes, and saw a world made of fire, everything in the distance was cover by flames except a large circle where she and the rest were standing, but it was strange at her left side there were buildings that were like floating on the flames with people living as if the there weren't any flames yet on the other the buildings and the people inside them were being consumed by flames over and over again. To her it really seemed like the road connecting both heaven and hell yet the ones in this place couldn't reach either a real purgatory. Still, she saw Lancer lying in the ground and run to his side. He told Sakura to look after Saber and then walk to where lancer was, he found him in Bazett lap

- Hey there kid …cough… it seem that those news about you kicking the bucket weren't totally true.

- Good to see you too Lancer. There let me help.

Some of the flames that were surrounding them enter the circle and touch both Lancer and Saber. In that moment the injuries that both Servant had begun to heal he looked at them and began to walk to the center of the circle. He looked at both Rider and Archer who hadn't been move, not because they couldn't, not because they knew that Edward only wanted to get Sakura, it was because their instincts keep yelling at them that one false move could mean death.

- Now come and get me "Heroes"

Both servants reacted and dashed at him, Rider used both his invisible mantle and his winged Sandals and sneak behind him at the same time Archer using his maze attack him up front. Fire blades appear on his hands, his left blade clashed with Archer maze but he didn't even try to block Rider, he didn't needed to as a wall of flames came and formed a wall that stopped Rider Harpe.

- What?

- There you are!

Edward pushed back Archer and then with his right blade he slashed at where he assumed Rider was.

- Crimson Inferno!

A torrent of flames came out of the sword, so even when Rider manage to successfully block the slash he was still burned by the flames. Yet he didn't notice a second slash coming at him an explosion occurred sending the servant flying to one of the building in flames; Rider yell in pain the moment he crashed into the building, he felt the flames of both Edward sword and the building burning his skin, it was as he were fighting against both the space and the magus. He was right, that was the ability Edward Reality Marble, Crimson Purgatory a space that would help and protect the allies of the user and lower the skills his enemies. In other words it was a world where whenever the user consider yourself ally or enemy define the effect the space had on you.

After he slashed Rider he run towards Archer, who tried to intercept him with his arrows, he dodge them easily. But it was a distraction and send the Silver dog to stall him a little more as the golden one turn again into an arrow, he charged his bow and shoo the moment Edward dodge the attack of his dog.

- Grand Canes!

Just like the last time a giant thunder came from the arrow, Edward couldn't dodge in time and even when he dodge it, the thunder got his right side. His right arm was gone and Archer tried to exploit the opening and charged at him but when he strike two blades stopped his maze. His right arm was still gone but in its place was an arm made of flames, as flesh began to grow again to replace the flames.

- You monster!

- Monster? That may be true.

- You don't care?

- If that is the price to protect them.

He kick Archer in the gut and before he touch the ground he summon a spectral arm and grab Archer, he lift him and the smash him into the ground.

- If that is what it takes to never lose anything again! So be it!

He throw Archer into the sky and concentrate his flames into his feet and jumped at the hunter. Archer saw him coming and in his eyes he looked like a meteor, just like his arrows like a force of nature. Both fighters clashed in mid-air and before he couldn't do anything else, he used his flames to fly a little higher to avoid Rider slash. He was now visible as he understood a sneak attack against those flames was useless. Archer stood on one of his dogs and the three began to fight in the air of that world.

As the three clashed, the building for both sides began to crumble just by the pressure.

- Tell me "Heroes"- said Edward as he blocked another of Archer attacks. – A real heroic spirits would attack innocent people!

Rider leap at him at such speed that it looked that there was more than one, and attack at him in different angles. Some, were just illusions so it was hard to know which to dodge. Because of that he received many hits and cuts unable to catch Rider speed.

- Learn your place human!

At the same time Archer began to shoot many silver arrows at Edward who couldn't block nor dodge all of them. He was struck by thunder and Rider use the opportunity to kick him in the face to where Archer was, who when Edward was close enough smash him with his maze to the center of the circle.

- The reason we would do thing like this is very simple. – said Archer

- It's because we have a wish that we want to be granted! – said both a unison.

The world began to crumble and both servants thought they have won. But suddenly as the world continue to crumble crimson flames came out from Edward had crashed.

- Black seal unleashed at 70% - he said as he began to stand up. – That you have a wish?!

Just like when he look at them moments ago, the fear they thought they had overcome come at them again.

- Saber also has wish!

The servants couldn't move.

- Lancer also has a wish!

It seems that before them were his grim reaper.

- Even Berserker, but neither attack others to fulfill it! - The flames became bigger and surround his body completely. - And you! Just because of your wish! You're going to take everything from others! Who gave you that right?!

He disappear just like when he attacked Caster but instead of behind he appear in front of the two servants. His swords were gone and instead in his right hand he had a gauntlet in the form of a lion head. A small sphere appear on the lion's mouth and he shoot it at the servants. The moment it leave the gauntlet the sphere became a red beam that hit Archer.

- Corona blast!

Archer fell to the ground his body full of burns. Rider barely manage to avoid it thanks to his great speed. He flew at him and attack him just to receive a punch in the stomach that sent him into what remained of the crimson sky. Neither of the presents could see what was happening they just saw explosion in the sky. Neither of the presents could believe it, the boy that was lying in the ground a few seconds ago had defeated Archer and now was beating Rider.

Edward grabbed Rider with his spectral arm, the sky had returned to normal and the buildings were vanishing.

- Argg – yelled Rider in pain when he got caught.

- It's over, Rider. This is for what you did to Saber.

- You fight for that woman even knowing who she really is?

- What?

- Oh, so she didn't tell you her identity?

- Shut up. – said Edward as he put more strength in his grip

- Master of Saber, she is nothing but the "Whore of Babylon"

Hearing that, Edward couldn't control himself.

- You call her what?!

Flames come from the arm and before Rider could even understand what was happening he find himself engulfed by flames.

- Crimson Gauntlet!

Still that wouldn't be enough to defeat a servant, he flew to the circle while holding Rider and smash him in the middle of it. The world was beginning to crumble but before it did he would finish him off, he pulled Rider back at him and wait for him with his gauntlet covered by flames. When Rider was before him he hit him with everything he had left, a blow strong enough to kill a servant yet Rider had a shield, in his last attack Edward has loose his grip after smashing him into the circle because of the pain and give him the chance to move his arm and block his punch with his shield.

Still the strength of the blow was too much, even if the shield manage to endure it just the pressure of the clash was breaking Rider Arm. As the world was about to vanish Rider was sent flying by the pressure of the attack.

The world completely vanished and with it, Edward began to return to his regular aspect. All the people that had entered in the Reality Marble appear back at the school yard. Edward felt his power was almost gone so using the last he had to create a last spectral arm and took Kibisis from Shinji´s jacket.

His hair and eyes returned to his original color and the moment his spectral arm fulfill his mission his arm come back to his regular form, a black arm with red lines. He open the sack and the people that been imprisoned there began to appear in the yard.

Saber since the Reality Marble began to fade she couldn't help but keep staring at her master back, he had used everything he had to save them, not only her and Sakura but Lancer and his master. Not only that, he had manage to save the people Shinji had kidnapped and while looking at his master now grabbing his left arm he was now unable to move she could only think about one thing. About his master chant

Saber didn't knew any of this, but she understood that all the feeling his master had experience in his life; sadness, pain, hope, sorrow, happiness, guilt, all of them were in that chant and she couldn't do anything to change that. It was as Ciel had told her the only thing she could do for him was to remain at his side till the end.

On the other hand Shinji now was with a blank expression, he slowly stood up while looking at Edward and walk towards Rider, he was a mess. His right arm was completely shattered, his shield had a small crack that neither he or Rider notice and all his body was full of burns and cuts. He stopped in front of Rider and after looking at him he began to kick him without mercy.

- Fight! You useless servant! How you dare to lose against him! He is a human!

- I… I … I'm sorry… master. – said Rider using the last of his strength.

- I don't want you apologies! I want you to stand and fight!

Rin run to Archer side, he was in same if not worse condition as Rider, Edward walked toward them with a serious face.

- The battle is over, get out of my sight.

- Edward?

- I can't forgive what you did Rin. But I won't hurt you or you servant.

- Why? – she asked in disbelief

- Because even after all you did, you're still my friend.

Rin look at him with a sad smile, it was her fault she made Archer turn into spirit form and walk away leaving Shinji in despair.

- No! No! No! It's impossible I'm the best! I can't lose against them!

Bazett began to look after the people that Edward had set free, many were in a very delicate situation, she took out her phone and dialed at the church, Kotomine was still the supervisor so he at least needed to help with the cleanup. After she made sure the priest would send some ambulances and to make it look at it has been an accident in the school so the war wouldn't be affected by this, she began to walk towards Shinji. For all the pain he had caused he needed to pay, but when she was few steps a black void open under Shinji and his servant. Before she could even move both Shinji and Rider had been consumed by the void.

At the same time, outside the school a man in green suit was leaning against the wall near the entrance, suddenly a small piece of cloth came from the school and landed at his feet.

- Are you alright Caster?

The piece of cloth began to grow bigger and from there Caster appear, with a small cut on her left side. She, tried to stand but even when she didn't had gotten many injuries she had used too much power and needed to rest. She regretted her deal with the blue haired kid, thinking now more rationally it wasn't right for her to fight against other servants head on but she had let the rage against Lancer and his master for hurting Kuzuki get the better of her. He had found the boy after healing Kuzuki and he had offer her a chance for revenge as Shinji knew that both Saber and Lancer masters were working together. While she was thinking this Kuzuki lift her and began to carry her towards the temple bride style.

- Soichirou – Sama! You should do this you're still wounded!

- Don't worry, I'm fine.

Kuzuki answer her with no emotion in her voice nor face but she knew him better, she was really worried about her, so she decided to let him carry her.

On the other hand the group were waiting for the ambulances to come and pick the people, Saber walked to his master side. His red jacked had been completely destroyed and he was now wearing his black shirt.

- How are you Praetor?

- Saber please don't get too close.

- Eh? Why?

Suddenly, her master began to cough blood and then she saw how he began to bleed from his eyes and nose. It wasn't all, his shirt began to change color because of the blood coming from every pore in his body and flames began to appear to heal his wounds.

- Master!

She didn't knew what to do, her yell made Sakura and the others to come and find Edward kneeling bleeding and covered in flame. Sakura tried to touch him but he stopped her.

- It's okay.

- It's not okay Praetor!

- It's… It's just a backslash.

That was true, it was safe to unleashed 50% of his arm. But after that the power was too great that it hurt the user. No matter if the wounds healed he still feel the pain, as the minutes passed the bleeding stopped and the flames closed his wounds. Sakura grabbed Saber from her collar.

- This is your fault!

- Sakura? – said the red swordsman

- The servant is the one supposed to fight! Edward shouldn't be doing this! He shouldn't be pushing himself so hard just because you have a wish!

Saber couldn't speak, what Sakura was speaking was true. She clenched her fist and look down. Bazett separate Sakura from Saber and lancer help Edward to stand up. They heard the ambulances and began to walk to Edward home. No one said a word in the way home. After making sure he arrived at home properly Bazett along with Lancer wish them goodnight and left.

It was almost seven in the night, but after all that he really needed to rest. Ciel seeing his state decide to leave her scolding for tomorrow. He took a bath and then go to his room and change to his pajamas. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, he open them and found himself in a black space before him was a woman with silver hair and red eyes wearing a white dress. She looked just like Ilya but older.

- Hello there, I'm Irisviel Von Einzbern.

* * *

ok the chapter of the week, i said it would be an special but i feel as if making it unncesary long. so please review thanks to Duadain and lilocousin for their help and thanks yami mazumi for help me with the betas


	10. Chapter 9 Family

Chapter 9: Family

Chapter 9: Family

Edward stood and looked at the woman that had been staring at him with a big smile. He look around, there was no one else in that darkness he was wearing his casual clothes, even the jacket that had been just destroyed during his fight.

- Ok I gonna assume you have a good reason for not letting me sleep right?

- No I just wanted to talk. - She said while still smiling.

- You gotta be kidding me!

- That's no way to talk to your mother!

Edward eyes widen when she spoke those words, he couldn't remember her mother face, since he was adopted by Kiritsugu he had thought of Ciel as her mother even if he never say that to her. He knew that what Irisviel was talking was nonsense but couldn't help but felt sadness after hearing them.

- You're not my mother. If anything because of your name you're related to Ilya.

- You consider Ilya your sister. So as her mother I'm also your mother!

Edward began to remember, he had seen her in one of the many pictures his father had shown him about the family he used to have before the last war. She was the grail that the Einzbern had send, she served as a proxy master for Saber and she was his father wife, a wife he sacrificed for his ideal. As he continue to think, Irisviel began to look bored so she walked to where Edward was standing and poke his forehead.

- Auch! What was that for?

- Don't ignore a lady.

- Ok sorry "mom", so what do you want to talk about?

- That sound weird, you can call me Iri.

She turned and made a white table with two chairs appear, she sit and made Edward a gesture to sit. Edward seat in front of her and realize that he wasn't wearing his black glove and his arm was in his claw form.

- That arm you have is quite special.- said Iri not giving it too much importance.

- Yeah, I guess.

- Aww come on, you just beat two servants be more happy about it.

- How did you know that? Now that I think about it how do you know I consider Ilya my sister?

- Woman intuition!

- Did someone actually fall for that?

- Sometimes your dad.

- That old man, for a sharp assassin he sometimes acted like a kid.

- Can't blame him. - Her expression changed she seemed a little nostalgic. - To answer your question I have been watching you, through that arm. But I could only see it when you unleashed so I don't know many things.

They continue to talk for more time, about Kiritsugu, about how the last war, about the world and about Ilya.

- Tell me, is my little girl happy?

- Well I'm not sure, last time we meet she tried to kill me.

- What did you do?

- Why do assume it's my fault?

- Don't make ask again.

He told her how he meet Ilya, how he and his servant fought Berserker and how he make up with her. For some reason he felt very comfortable talking with her, he began to wonder if he had conversation with his real mother before the fire.

- Kyaaaa! You're so cool like Kiritsugu.

- What?

- To receive her attacks, to ask for forgiveness.- she put her hands on his cheeks - it's not something anyone can do, that girl has gone through a lot so please give her the happiness that we, as her parents, couldn't bring her.

- Of course, she is my sister. – He said while smiling at her.

The black world began to turn white, Irisviel let go of his face and began to walk away.

- You need to wake up. I hope you come here again soon

He look at her back and before he began to disappear.

- I will, Iri

After Edward disappear she turned to where the boy had been seating, she remain like that for a couple of minute before she was interrupted by a shadow.

- Why didn't you tell him about his arm?

- He will found out eventually. Avenger

- That's not the reason and I told you to not call me by that name

- That's true, I want him to choose his future by himself.

- We both know how that always end. He will lose everything again, he will curse the world and he would destroy it.

- You don't know him!

- But I know humans, humans create me. I'm the personification of his hatred and anger that includes that boy.

- He can escape his fate.

- He was cursed since he got that arm, he just don't know it.

- I still want to believe.

- That's the only reason I don't make you disappear, I want to see your despair when you see the boy fail

Edward woke up and saw Saber seating on one corner on his room with her head on top of her knees, she was wearing the clothes he had bought her.

- Saber?

Saber seemed to wake up, as she slowly lift her head. Edward was worried, she usually sleep with him but this time she sleep on the corner of the room.

- Morning praetor.

She said that and the got out the room, she had been weird since Sakura told her those things but he didn't expect that it would bother her so much. He change into his clothes and walked to the living room. Saber wasn't there, the only one was Sakura who was making breakfast.

- Morning Sakura.

The girl turned to him and greet him like she usually did.

- Sakura I need to ask you something.

- What is it? – She said as she leave the kitchen.

- Why did you say those things to saber? – He asked very serious.

- It's the true. Since she arrive you have been fighting nonstop.

- Sakura, I know you're worry about me but this was my decision to begin with, it's not Saber …

- It is! – She yelled - It's bad enough that you're a master, but she is supposed to protect you!

- Sakura… listen

- You aren't supposed to fight servants! You aren't supposed to fight till your body breaks! You could have died for god's sake!

Tears began to fall of her cheeks, she fall to her knees and Edward couldn't do anything but watch.

- You … you're not supposed to… to suffer that much.

She began to cry, Edward go to her side and began to console her. But what he didn't know was that Saber had been behind the wall hearing everything she just said.

- Sakura I was my decision to fight. Saber helps me but there are situations she can't. It's not her fault, its mine for being so reckless.

She wiped Sakura´s tears and hug her.

- But I don't regret it, because in the end I manage to protect you both. Sakura listen to me. I want to live, I will do anything in my power to keep on living. But I refuse to lose anything else. So believe in me Sakura, please.

She didn't answer and just keep crying while grabbing his shirt. Saber who had listen everything clench her fist and began to walk away. Edward let go of Sakura after she calmed down a little.

- Sakura I will be going out for a while after breakfast. I will be back before night falls.

- Edward how? You don't have your glove. Brother took it and you never take it back.

He just realize he wasn't wearing his glove, he looked at his black arm, problems keep coming at him but he needed to solve them one at a time.

- I will manage. Where is master?

- A she said she will be waiting in the dojo.

He sigh and then decide to go to the dojo that was at the back of the house, he had used that place to train with both his father and Ciel and even sometimes even with Taiga. He enter the dojo and found her seating in the middle of the room.

- Do you need me sensei?

- Yes – she had an evil smile on her face. – I want to know what exactly happen yesterday.

After a long story and a couple of hours of scolding he was finally able to leave but before he crossed the door Ciel told him that Saber had his glove. He go to his room and grabbed another red Jacket he go to the living room and help Sakura finish with the breakfast. After what had happened yesterday they school had been closed for renovations, he didn't know the excuses Kotomine had used to cover everything and he didn't wanted to. So he at least didn't have to worry about Sakura being attacked in her way home. He told her to call Ciel and Saber while he finish to serve the table. Everyone eat breakfast together but it was strange, Saber didn't say a word and he could even swear she was eating less. When they finish eating breakfast before Saber would walk away again, he grabbed her hand.

- Come Saber, we are going out.

- Wait… wait Praetor.

He didn't listen and keep pulling her to the front door, Saber could have resisted but when seeing the serious look on her master she couldn't help but follow his will. Ciel smile at seeing this while Sakura continue to look at Saber with distrust. They leave the house and close the door behind them and before anyone could see them Edward summon Kyrph and both fly into the sky mounted on his back. Saber wrapped her arms from behind and rest her head on his back.

- Don't take Sakura´s words too serious. – He said without looking back. – It's just that she is a little worried.

- …

- Saber it's not your fault I mean…

- Praetor. - She interrupted. – Before this time how many times have you use your power to that extent.

- Saber what are you..?

- Answer me praetor!

- Only once, I was training with sensei and I kind of lost control

It was something he didn't wanted to recall, the first time he used his arm passed the 50% he lose control. He really didn't remember how much power he used but when he regain his senses he the scene before him was something he couldn't forget. Ciel was before him, her limbs had been ripped off and her body was completely burn that it looked like charcoal she was lying on a pool of blood the only reason she was still alive was because she just wouldn't die. Edward shake his head and stop thinking about it.

- It not a pleasant memory. – He said.

- Then why?

- You were going to disappear, Sakura, Miss Bazett and Lancer were in danger. I needed to do something.

- How… how do you know that?

- Because I saw it.

He had been sucked inside the sack, and after looking at the other people that were trapped as if wanting to tormenting him, a screen appear in the middle of that space and show him the battle, in that moment he tried to unleashed more than the 50%.But he was afraid, afraid that he would end up hurting the people he wanted to protect, but as he saw Saber and others being beating up he understood he couldn't be afraid anymore. He recite his chant and unleashed his power, in the beginning he felt his conscious fading but suddenly a white hand bring his coconscious back. After his dream he began to believe that Irisviel had been the one who helped him at that time.

- Praetor, the fact that you had to use that power means that I failed you.

- Ok this is getting ridiculous! – He turned towards saber and put his left hand on her shoulder which surprise her. – You didn't fail me! I used my power so I could protect you! We are a team Saber, you protect me and I protect you!

- Praetor…

- You are my sword Saber but you also became part of my family I couldn't think different from someone who cried so hard when thinking I was dead – he said while smiling at her

Saber blushed when she began to remember, she didn't knew he had seen her and couldn't help her embarrassment.

- I … I … FORGET THAT THIS INSTANT!

Edward couldn't help but laugh, his Saber was back to normal but sometimes he couldn't help but think how a girl that acted so childish sometimes could be a heroic spirit. Then he recall Riders word "She is nothing but the Whore of Babylon" but he didn't care, he would wait till Saber decide to tell him herself.

- When we go back you and Sakura need to make up ok?

- Alright Praetor!

- Ok we are almost there.

They arrive at a forest that was in the outskirts of Fuyuki as they continue fly Edward send a couple of ghost fire into the forest and then stopped.

- What's wrong Praetor?

- I just need to be polite or my little sister might get mad.

Suddenly a castle appear in front of them, Saber didn't understood how she didn't see it before. Edward made Kyrph landed in front of the castle.

- My father told me about this place. The Einzbern castle, a fortress for the represent ants of the Einzbern during the war.

- So berserker master is living here. Tell me praetor why did come here?

- Just to visit.

They entered the castle and just looking at the lobby leave them completely speechless, the most surprised was Saber. As they continue to look a petit girl began to walk down the stairs.

- Hello onii- chan, I never expect you to visit me.

- Hi Ilya, well I have been busy so I think that spending time with my little sister was a good way to relax.

- I understand onii-chan but why did you bring her?

- You mean Saber, well she was a little depressed so I think a change of pace could help her.

- Hey Praetor I wasn't depressed!

- Yes you were, so that's it Ilya.

Ilya just smile and jump to his brother arms, even if he didn't come alone it was good to see him after all that fight they had on the graveyard she began to pull him with her tiny hands. But as they began to walk Saber remembered something, she stopped her master and give him his black glove.

- Thanks but how do you get it?

- Didn't you see it too

- Sorry I was too concentrated watching all the fight I there are some details I don't know.

- Bazett give it to me, while you were fighting Rider and Archer. Apparently she got from that blue haired boy while she was fighting the skull warriors.

He put his glove back on his left hand and its aspect changed to one of a regular arm, he thanked Saber and they continue walking was Ilya show them the castle. She show them the dining room, the wine cellar that was in the basement, her bedroom and finally the courtyard. Because of the height it was a little cold so Ilya wore her purple coat, Edward was fine with his jacket but they needed to get Saber a coat. Ilya found her a black coat, Edward summon Kyrph and the white lion began to play with Ilya. She would mount him and run through the hold yard he would even make her fly through the yard. But Ilya got a little too enthusiastic and made Kyrph fly her through the whole castle by grabbing the lion by his ears and used them as a steering wheel.

- Ilya stop that!

- Don't wanna! Let's go mister lion!

- Your sister doesn't respect you Praetor.

- Can't be helped.

They began to pursue Ilya trying to make her stop, but to no avail.

- Ilya stop!

- Why should I? – She said as she slowed down enough them to catch up.

- Look Kyrph can only fly for a limited time and we kind of need him for the way back.

- You will need to catch me!

- You brat, ok Kyrph times up.

The white lion, stop and to become a red jewel that flew to Edwards hands. Ilya fell but Edward was fast enough and manage to catch her.

- For an eighteen years old girl you really are childish.

- How do you…?

- I have my means.

He put her down and Ilya´s maids appear saying that it was time for lunch. Saber returned the coat and the three had lunch, the rest of the day they spend it together for any who see them it would appear as a couple of parents taking care of his daughter. Eventually Ilya fell sleep in Saber lap as Edward watch her sleep.

- You sister is a handful Praetor.

- That's because of her mother. Also I need to make up for all the time we couldn't be together.

- You're a good brother.

- I abandoned her for years Saber. I'm not a good brother, but I guess I'm trying to change that.

They remained like that for a while then Saber took Ilya to her room, Edward kiss her in the forehead and then decide to leave the castle, there was one of the maids the keep staring at him but he didn't care. Next time he would ask Ilya if she wanted to live with him.

Shinji woke up in a place he knew perfectly fine, the basement of his house, the place his grandfather had used to "train" Sakura. That place scare him, just like anything related to his grandfather. He was about to leave when he heard steps near the door. As the door open he saw his grandfather looking at him with anger in his face. He couldn't move at all, the old magus notice this and keep walking to the stairs to decent into the pit Shinji was standing.

- You're such a disappointment. You didn't just fail to seal the son of Emiya but almost manage to get your servant killed. If I hadn't save you would be dead.

- It … it wasn't my fault! That … that guy cheated! No human should had such power!

Shinji continue to put excuses in order to not get killed, he knew his grandfather he didn't care about family the only thing he cared about was the grail. If he decided he was useless he would kill him without mercy.

- Shut your mouth boy. The only reason I didn't kill you is because Rider is still alive.

Shinji looked at his left hand and saw his command spells, he sight in relief and then order Rider to materialize. He was in a slightly better state that after he was defeated his arm was still broke and the burns remained but he could at least move, after making sure of his state he make him turn into spirit form.

- Well it's not like I have any expectations of you since the beginning. But that boy, his arm is another different story. Of course you couldn't beat him Shinji he is better than you in every aspect.

Shinji couldn't say anything, he was being humiliated by his own family and couldn't complain, and the only thing he could think was "If I had that power, I would win". Zouken notice this and decide to make a little experiment.

- Shinji you want a power like his?

Shinji didn't need to think about it

- YES! YES! Grandfather can you actually do that!

- Of course, everything for my grandson.

After saying that many worms began to appear inside the pit and began to surround Shinji. He was scared by this but when he looked at his grandfather he saw he was looking at him with a smile on his face. The worms began to crawl at his body as he began to beg Zouken to stop that, but he didn't listen and began to walk out the room. By the time he get to the door, the worms had already consumed Shinji and screams of pain and despair filled the room. He began to laugh as he exit the room, whenever Shinji survived or not it would be really interesting to see what his worms could do for his grandson.

* * *

came faster than expected! well i decide that i wouldnt made Shinji so useless so wait for the next chapter. thanks and Review


	11. Chapter 10 Despair

Chapter 10 Despair

After they came back from the Einzbern castle Sakura apologize with Saber for all the bad thing she had told her yesterday, Saber accepted her apologize and all eat dinner in peace but Edward could still feel some tension between them. When they go back to sleep Saber decided to sleep with him like she had do in the past and that night he had another weird dream.

_Before him was a beautiful woman, I matter of seconds he realize that she was the same girl he had seen before. But the girl was no longer one she had grown, not only physically but she know give off an aura of elegance and confidence if he had to describe it he would call it the aura of a king. She was wearing a red tunic with a white cloth over her shoulder, giving the image of a boy. But also as he saw her walk through a white corridor she also emit an aura full of loneliness, the corridor had gold and silver ornaments on the walls and a red carpet on the floor. At the end of the corridor there was a balcony where the moment she put one step on it she was received with a round of applauses and the voices full of happiness of many citizenships calling her their Cesar. All of them throwing petal flowers in to the streets while yelling her name a name he couldn't hear._

_At this, that aura of loneliness began to disappear as she began to salute her subjects and receive their words full of love and gratitude. Yet, that feeling of loneliest didn't completely leave her. Until she heard a voice behind her, she turned to see a soldier leaning against a wall at the left side of the entrance, he couldn't saw his face he wore a roman armor. The moment she saw him all her loneliness in her face completely disappeared. _

_"You came!" – she said happily_

_"Today is the day you become the emperor, I wouldn't miss it Cesar"_

_"Come on don't be so formal call me by my name"_

_"Okay …"_

_He couldn't hear her name but felt he knew the girl. She looked beautiful, but her smile died when a silver haired woman appear. The soldier look at her who didn't notice his presence. The girl expression became serious, and after a few word with the silver haired woman she followed her giving the soldier a sad look._

Edward woke up before Saber and watch her sleep for a while, as he looked he realize the person in his dream was Saber.

"So she is an emperor" – he tough – "Can't believe she acts so childish sometimes"

He tried to stand but his servant had hugged him and he couldn't move, he then realize that she was smiling, that smile was the same she has given to the Unknown Soldier. He smile and then he manage to break free from her grip without waking her up and decide to go to the kitchen. Because all the things he had been doing the past few days, it has been a while since he had wake up before everyone else. He took some oranges and made some juice he served them in four glasses and put it on a tray as he looked at the time, it was almost seven. After that he go to Sakura´s room and while waking her up he give her a glass of juice and then left. The next stop was Ciel room, he did the same routine he woke her up and then give a glass of juice

- It had been a while since the last time you did this.

- Well, it's been a while since there had been so many people in this house.

- That is true.

He finally returned to his own room and the moment he entered he found a Saber who was just waking up, she yawn and look at him while rubbing her eyes.

- Mmmm… morning Praetor... yawn.

- Good morning Saber, here.

She give her the glass and then sit at her left side while holding his own. Saber didn't understand the reason behind this but still drink it along with her master.

- You do this often Praetor?

- Not really, I used to do it when Miss Ciel and sis began to stay over. But the last year I stopped as Miss Ciel leave and Sis just came to visit every now and then.

Saber looked at her master and couldn't help but wonder how he had manage to live in this house on his own. Then something else hit her, besides his abilities and the few things he had told her she really didn't knew anything about her master and it was the same for her master, he didn't knew almost anything about her.

- Hey Praetor, we have a little time so let's talk

- Sure, actually I wanted to ask you something.

- What is it?

- Well we have been busy fighting, so wanted to know you a little. - He said as he put his glass on the tray.

Saber was surprised by her master words.

- So what do you like?- asked her master with a smile

- I like Art and poetry, Praetor and also I like to have baths.

- So that's the reason it took you an hour to bath

- Of course! –She said proudly – On the other hand Praetor, what do you like?

- Me? Well I like to cook and read. So you like art uh?

- I not only like it, I am and artist! My devotion to art is such that I consider myself and artist before an emperor.

The moment she said those words she cover her mouth as she if she spoke a secret truth.

- Don't worry Saber I already knew that you were a king. So an emperor uh?

- How come Praetor?

He couldn't tell her about the dream, at least not yet.

- Well, your clothes weren't something anyone would wear, also the way you act sometimes all high and mighty.

- Hey I don't act like that! – She said with a spout. - Also my clothes are beautiful!

He just laugh, he left the room so Saber could change and took the tray to the kitchen, he found Sakura trembling while holding the newspaper, he walk up to her but the moment he tried to see the newspaper she move and hide it behind her. He was confused by this and try to ask Sakura what was in the newspaper but she continue to hide it saying "It's nothing". Eventually, he took the newspaper by force and after reading the what was writing in it his eyes widen, he drop the newspaper and run to the front door.

- Edward wait! – plead Sakura.

The moment he began to run, Saber enter the room while holding Edward Red jacket he had left in the room.

- Praeeeeeeetor! You forgot your jacket.

But when she finished he was no longer there, Sakura was on her knees and the newspaper on the floor. When she looked at the paper her happy expression disappeared.

- Sa… Sakura this is …

- Please! Go he can't be alone!

Saber run at amazing speed but when she exit the house his master was nowhere to be seen, she changed to her red dress and with her master jacket on one arm she began to run where she knew her master was heading. The moment Saber left the room Sakura look again at the headline **"40 of the People found near the school died this morning" **

Sakura couldn't help but cry at this. On the other hand Edward was flying on top of Kyrph at an amazing speed that even in daylight no one could see him. He landed on the roof of one of the building near the hospital. He jump from the roof and used his flames to land safely, he completely ignore if anyone see him as he continue to run towards the hospital. Saber saw him enter the hospital from afar and she understood she was too late.

The moment he entered he demanded to know what had happened, if what the newspapers said were true, his desperation was such he even took the doctor that was there from the collar began to ask again. But he was stopped by a black glove on his shoulder. He turned to see Bazett and Lancer wearing his casual clothes. They took him to one of the benches on the waiting room and make him sit.

- Why? - He asked while looking at the floor. – They were still alive when they pick them up on Monday.

- Some had been in that sack for too long, most of her vitality had been drained. Also they had been there without food or water for days it's even a miracle they had manage to survive so long. – Answer Bazett

- It that all? Just bad luck?

She looked at him, as if wondering if she should say more or not, Lancer saw this and decided to talk.

- Many of them had internal wounds, apparently that kid would take some of them and beat them up just for pleasure.

- Lancer!

- It's the true, right master?

- It is but…

Edward didn't let her finish as he walked to the stairs and began to climb them to the last floor. Bazett wanted to follow him but Lancer stopped her.

- Master, you're not the one he needs now.

Saber walked into the hospital and saw both Lancer and his master.

- Where… where is my praetor?

Lancer didn't say anything and just pointed to the stairs, Saber run at them.

- Master I know what that kid is feeling right now. He don't need someone trying to cheer him up he just need someone to remain at his side so he doesn't break.

Edward walked to the rooftop, the door was locked so he just slashed with one of his blades. He walked to the middle of it he looked at the sky angry at god for allowing this, angry at himself for failing and angry at Shinji for ending those people lives, flames began to surround him.

- GOD DAMMIT!

A sea of flames covered the entire roof, he couldn't understand it, he had fought with everything he had and he had manage to save them. But in the end the people he had fought to save had still died. He has been too late, the flames around him began to grow and burn harder, the floor under him began to crack. Saber arrive at the roof just to find her master inside a pillar of flames.

- Master!

- Even after everything I did it wasn't enough!

- Praetor… – But he couldn't hear her.

- What else I needed to do! – He yelled at the sky as demanding answers. – Tell me!

The flames began to grow as if trying to destroy the roof, at every step Saber tried to take the flames pushed her back.

- What else I needed to do to save them?!- He continue to yell- What use has this arm if can't protect anything!

Images come to his mind, the fire, the destruction, the dead and how he had lived at the cost of others. His eyes and hair turned red, his left arm became a claw, and red lines began to appear all over his body. The fence surrounding the roof began to melt, Saber couldn't do anything but look at her master, she saw as tears began to fall of his face and how he fall to his knees and began to cry his heart out. For a second every person in the area could hear and felt his sadness. Sadness for those who had lost someone precious to them, for the people who had lost their life because of a stupid war, for being too late.

Bazett and lancer hear this and she couldn't help but cry as the spearman just began to smoke while looking away.

On the church the priest learn about the news and couldn't help but laugh, what he had been expecting wad finally happening. This was the first step that boy had taken into the path of despair and he would enjoy every moment of it.

In the Einzbern Castle in Ilya´s room she felt a strong pain on her chest and for a reason the face of Edward popped into her mind. She looked at the window as the pain began to grow, the image of his brother on his knees and crying come to her mind. She hold her tears as it began to rain.

As his tears continue to fall, also did the rain as if the sky were crying too moved by his pain. Little by little the flames began to die in the rain, the rain began to wash away his tears as Saber began to walk up to him. She couldn't do anything, she didn't know what to say or what to do to make her master feel better and it broke her hearth to see him like this. She put his jacket on top of him to protect him from rain as he returned to his usual form.

- Praetor, you are going to catch a cold.

The moment she put the jacket over his head, the moment he heard her voice , the moment he realize she was there he began to calm a little. He looked at her and saw that she was completely wet, yet she still worry more about him first. He didn't knew why he did it but he grabbed her arm and pulled at his side and use his jacket to protect both from the rain. Saber was surprised and couldn't help but blush when Edward pulled her at his side. Both remained silent for a while, Saber couldn't forget her master face while in that sea of flames it was so sad, so painful.

- Saber…

- Yes Praetor?

- Why am I fighting for?

- Eh?

- There were people in trouble in front of me, people I could help and even when I tough I had, they end up dying anyway.

- Praetor …

He didn't listen to her.

- In the end, what I did was useless.

- Please… Praetor

He didn't want to listen to her

- Hahahaha maybe I shouldn't have done anything.

- Edward… stop

He would only felt worse if he did.

- Shut up! Don't act like you understand what I'm feeling!

He yell as he stood up leaving her jacket on Saber head, this was the very first time he had seriously yelled at her. He couldn't look at her in the eyes, he didn't wanted to do it and the regret every word as they come out of him mouth. Saber also stood and without looking at him she slapped him on his left cheek.

- I … I know I can´t understand what you're feeling.

- Saber?

- But! Don't you dare to say what you did was useless!

She grabbed his shirt.

- Don't only thing of the people that die, think also of the ones you manage to save!

His jacket fell from her head reveling her face and Edward manage to see Saber expression, she wasn't crying, on the contrary she seemed angry.

- Because of you I'm still here! Bazett, Lancer and Sakura! They all people you manage to protect! – She began to pull his face near to hers – They aren't the only ones! Even when many died you still manage to save some of the people inside the sack!

- Saber…

- Isn't… isn't that enough, Praetor?

The rain continue to fall even harder than before, instead of answering his flames appear over both their heads forming an umbrella. She hugged Saber, she was right even when he had failed others he hadn't failed to the people he hold dear. Even when it hurt so much, he could endure it as he wasn't alone.

- Pra…Praetor?

- I'm sorry Saber. Let's go back.

He summoned Kyrph and the two of them returned home as he maintain flames over them to protect them from the rain.

Somewhere else, in a dark living room an old man was sitting watching the rain through the window when he heard the sound of a door open behind him. The old man was Matou Zouken and the person that came from that door used to be his grandson Shinji. He no longer had blue hair, it had turned completely gray and his uniform had been reduce to shreds. Zouken turned to see his grandson and the image put a smile on his face. Shinji right now looked completely different, he didn't show any emotion and his eyes were blank.

- I'm surprised you survived Shinji.

Shinji didn't answer he just walked to his room, the moment he looked at the mirror he could see the worms walking through his body. He looked at his left arm and smile. Shinji change his clothes and Rider appear behind him, his wounds had healed in one night. Shinji had received from Zouken a worm crest, it wasn't the real one but still would give him the boost of power he wanted and as it wasn't a real crest the worms only needed only night to incubate. He looked at his servant as his eyes turned blue.

- Now Rider is time for round two for Saber and her master.

By the time Edward and Saber arrive home, it was almost eleven in the morning, when he enter the door he felt that the atmosphere was too tense, it was obvious that both Sakura and Ciel were worried about him. He tried to calm them down but news about a burned hospital roof didn't help him. He let saber take a shower so she could warm unexpectedly she finished quickly and he could take one too, he finish and then go to his room and change his clothes. After that he go to the living room and began to prepare lunch, when he was done the four eat together. After lunch he went to Ciel room.

- Miss Ciel I need "that" back.

- No

- I won't do what are thinking.

- Then tell me Edward, I know that the news affected you and then you come and asked for "that".

- Its mine.

- No it was from your father and he give to me so you wouldn't make the same mistakes.

- If I had asked you earlier you might be right. But trust me I won't kill Shinji.

In that moment both of them hear the sound of a tray fall to the floor. They turned to saw Sakura near the door she had listen to them and some cups of tea on the floor.

- Edward… you're going to kill brother?

He looked at Sakura, and he saw fear, not for her so called brother she fear the fact that he would change, that he would become a murderer.

- I won't lie to you, this morning I really wanted to do it. I still want to do it, he need to be punished by the lives he has taken.

- But this isn't…- try to say Ciel before she was cut by her student.

- I know! I know it's bad, that those lives won't return! - He clenched his fist- That's why won't become like him.

- Then why do you need it?

- He need to pay for his sins.

Ciel looked at his student and she could say that he was saying the truth. She walked to her closet and from it she took a black wooden case. She walked to Edward and open it in front of him, inside the case were five bullets and a black gun. This was his father magic code, the gun he has used during his years as the Magus Killer, the Thompson Contender and his origins bullets.

- Don't disappoint me.

- I won't. – He said as grabbing the case.

Edward help Sakura clean up and then as he began to walk to his room. He was stopped by her.

- Edward…do you… do you really need to fight brother?

- I can't forgive Shinji, but as I said I won't kill him.

- How can you be so sure you won't?

- Because- he looked at the case – there are thing worse than death.

- But still! It's not only him, if you beat him what about nee-san and grandfather?

Even after being rescued the bind Zouken had over Sakura was still strong and without knowing it she was still doing everything in her power to make him get grail.

- I'm sure Rin feels the same as me, even when helping Shinji I'm sure she didn't wanted this and for Zouken if he come at me I will fight him.

She didn't say more and Edward continue to walk to his room, Saber was waiting for him at the door.

- We are going after Shinji and Rider, we will search through the city with my ghost fire.

- All right praetor but tell me, what is that?

- You could call it a memento from my father.

Edward change into a white shirt with black jeans, he took a silver jacket and put it. He open the case, Saber was shocked when he took a black gun from the case and five bullets he charge the gun with one bullet and put the other four inside one of his pants pockets.

- Praetor what are planning to do with that gun?

- Not what you think Saber, this gun is special. I haven't told you but my foster parent Emiya Kiritsugu used to be a freelancer that killed magus, he was so feared that people called him the Magus Killer.

- Magus Killer?

- It would be hard to explain how this gun works so to summarize the magicians that are shoot with these gun won't be able to use magic anymore, also they would end up crippled.

Saber looked at her master and walked to him and grab the hand he in which he was holding the gun.

- Promise me you won't do anything you would later regret.

- Saber what are you…?

- Promise me Praetor!

- All right, I promise I won't do anything that would make you sad. - He said with a smile.

Saber blushed at this, as Edward laugh and began to walk to the entrance.

- That… that definitely didn't make me happy you hear me!

- Yeah, yeah come on lets go. – He said as he put the gun in the pocket inside his jacket.

He meant what he said, he could see that she just like Sakura were worried about him changing, becoming something else. But he wouldn't, he has been taught better than that by two people who had their own share of regrets. He began to remember when she hug Saber under the rain and began to think "Maybe I have a wish after all", he arrive at the front door and as it was still raining he grab two umbrellas and gave Saber brown coat for the cold.

Because of the rain they couldn't use Kyrph so they began to walk through the neighborhood as Edward began to release his ghost fire he needed to put more power on them so the rain wouldn't extinguish them so he couldn't make many.

- Saber, you're stronger that Rider so when we find them please take the battle to some other place. Not too far but I want to fight Shinji on my own.

- Understood Master.

- This time you aren't worried about me so if you concentrate you can find Rider even when turning himself invisible.

They continue to walk until they arrive at the office district, by the time they got there it was almost eight at night and people began to leave the buildings, one of the ghost fire had sense Shinji there, he didn't knew why it was as his instinct were telling to do it so he look at one building, he didn't knew it and he couldn't see it but another boy with a man behind him were at the top of that building looking at him. The two master had found themselves, Edward eyes turn red and Shinjis eyes turned blue and the eyes that shouldn't have did met. The battle between magi had begun.

* * *

next is the final Battle between Rider and Saber, and saber would finally use domus aurea . please review


	12. Chapter 11 Saber vs Rider

Chapter 11: Saber vs Rider

Edward and Saber didn't move until the rain stopped and only when it did stop both began to walk to the building where Edward had found Shinji and his servant. The climb the stairs slowly as they could, they knew he wouldn't escape he wasn't sure but the moment he met Shinjis eyes he could feel that something was different about him.

He entered the rooftop with Saber behind him, in front of him was Shinji wearing a blue hood that didn't let him see him face clearly with Rider at his right side. He looked at Saber and the swordsman rushed at Rider at amazing speed, but the servant actions betray what both had expected, they expect him to wait for Saber or to turn invisible to gain some advantage against her; imagine their surprise when Rider also rushed at Saber both servants clashed in the middle of the roof a red sword and a crystal shield.

Both masters could felt the pressure of the clash, Edward realize that this Rider was stronger than the one he had fought days ago. Still he was sure Saber wouldn't lose, both servants continue to fight as they move from the roof to another place that both masters completely ignore.

Edward looked at Shinji with a serious glare, he was about to attack him when the boy in front of him began to laugh. He stopped and looked at the boy, Shinji took off his hood and in that moment his expression change from serious to disgust and disappointment. He saw his now white hair, his blank eyes and that morbid smile in his face.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"This is the new me! This is my true power!" – yelled the magus

A black shadow came from under him and as if it was a portal a fish with a dorsal fin that it was like a blade come at him. Edward summon his blades and parried the charge of the fish just for him to disappear in another shadow in the floor. He began to look around and saw many shadows swimming around him.

Just like swordfishes – Edward said to himself

Hahahah! Come one! Come on! Use that arm!

The fishes came from the shadows, this time there was four but he didn't move he change one of his blades into five daggers and began to throw them at the creatures. The daggers didn't reach them and he still didn't move, he parried and dodge the blades of the creatures but still he was cut a couple of times. When he tried to slash them back they were gone.

No that would be a mistake, they are just worms.

Don't get cocky! Get him my Cutlass!

Cutlass that was the name he had given to those creatures, Edward didn't care not even when they came once again after him he just thrust his blade into the floor. a circle of fire appear around him and the moment the slug were about to enter the circle another one appear, Shinji saw that his cutlass were trapped between the two circles, but that was only for a second as the next one the four creatures were consumed by a sea of flames. Shinji couldn't understand how he had manage to do that, then he looked at the floor and saw the daggers he had thrown before, that the reason he hasn't move, to keep his cutlass near him.

"Crimson Corona"- declare the boy

Edward came from the flames while grabbing one of the swordfish by his fin and dragging him out the flames, once out Edward create another blade and cut the Cutlass in two.

"Let me tell you something Shinji" – he said as flames began to cover his body – "Against insects like you I don't need my arm."

"Damn you! Don't look down on me!"

In that moment many bumps began to appear on Shinjis right arm, his right sleeve was destroyed letting Edward see a strange arm that looked like a comprised masses of tentacles, Edward didn't know but those were the familiars used by the Caster of the last war, after Caster was defeated in the last war Zouken took some of the remnants of the familiars and keep them alive while feeding them with people and mana. That was the reason Shinji had gained power in matter of hours instead of months like his uncle, but that power also shortened his life span much faster. Shinji run at him as Edward got his blades ready to fight him.

At the same time, in the roof of a near building Rider and Saber continue to clash with each other. In Saber eyes Rider was acting weird, he wasn't turning himself invisible instead he was fighting fair but for some reason he continue to jump from roof to roof while clashing with Saber in mid-air. Suddenly he stopped, Saber looked at him seriously as she didn't understand the reason for him stopping, the roof they were now didn't had anything special.

"You tired of running?" – taunt Saber

"I fulfilled my master orders, now the two can fight in peace."

"You seem, too confident do you really expect my master would lose so easily?"

"No your master is most likely going to defeat mine, but in the mean time I would beat you and use you to make your master surrender."

"You know" – Saber expression turned dead serious – " There are thing you shouldn't say not even as a joke"

In the moment Rider turned himself invisible, on the other side Saber remained still she remember Edward words if she focused she could find Rider even if he was invisible.

"I don't get it tough?" – asked the rider

"What?"

"I give him a hint of your identity, but it seems that he still cares about you."

In that moment Saber froze, anger began to boil inside her, she didn't want him to know, she was afraid she would reject her even though she also knew that her master wasn't someone because of it name, still it worried her. While she was thinking this Rider came from behind and slash her in her right shoulder with his Harpe, he needed to be careful to not kill her as he need it as a bait. Still even as the blood drip from her shoulder Saber didn't care.

"You did what?!"

The moment, she spoke those words Rider felt an aura he had long forgot, the aura of a king, in Perseus ears those weren't words it sounded more like a king demanding answers from one of his subjects. Rider couldn't help but finch at this, but he regain himself quickly and rushed at Saber this he would take her right leg. But when he was about to cut her his Harpe was stopped by a red sword. In the next second he felt a hand over his face. Saber hadn't used any strange method to stop Rider it was a very simple and basic power all humans possessed, instincts. The same force that had told Rider to not move against Saber master, acted as a force to preserve the wellbeing of the user, in this case Saber. Saber didn't knew that Rider face was there but after touching it for a second she was sure and without losing another instant she smash it into the floor, she search for the mantle that keep Rider invisible and after took it and make sure Rider had turned visible again she keep putting more strength into Rider face as she use him to break the floor and bury him a couple of floors under rubble.

Still that didn't stopped the servant more than a few second as he easily get off the mountain of rubble Saber had buried him.

"All you got? I really disappointed Rider. Your power is nothing against me!"

"Talk all you want emperor. "

Wings appeared on his sandals while holding the Harpe with one arm and showing his shield on the other hand. Saber got ready but in the next second Rider had completely vanish and she realize she had a small cut on her left cheek.

"I still can't control it right."

Saber turned to see Rider at the other side of the roof looking frustrated. He looked at her, smile and then he disappeared once again. This time, she was cut on her left arm. The cuts weren't too deep, but it was troublesome that her wounds wouldn't heal.

"I need to focus Praetor is fighting on his own, I can't lose" – she thought

She began to concentrate, as flames began to surround her, Saber and her master were really similar as both were linked to flames, to both a fire was the beginning. For her master a fire was the beginning of his new life and for her a fire was the beginning of her fall. She tried to follow Rider with her eyes but it was difficult, it couldn't be helped as he was the fastest of servants. The only thing she managed to see were traces of a silver light dancing around her. it was as she was trapped inside a cage of light, the light came at her and she tried to attack just for her attack to be stopped by Rider´s shield a second later she felt a hit on her stomach. She was completely surprised by Rider power even while moving at high speed he could attack and defend easily. After the hit Rider had put again some distance and disappeared once again.

Saber knew that she couldn't match his speed so she decided to try something different. She raise both hands at the sky.

"Please, God of the Sun protect me" – she whispered.

A red light surround her just for a second and then disappeared, Saber put her guard up, each of Rider attacks cut her in a different place, eventually he cut her in the leg. She fall to one of her knees, another slash send her blade flying and a third one cut her other leg leaving Saber lying on the ground. In that moment he stop running and appeared in front of Saber.

"Now let's see your master."

"Why … Why do you serve such master?"

"To tell the truth I hate the stupid boy. But I would obey him because of his name."

"His… name?"

"Yes the Matou are a great Family of magicians" - Rider began to explain – "Even if they have lose their strength that name still has power in this world. You see because of that name, my master go the relic to summon me, he manage to get a power boost, and because of his name he can give me the grail."

"So… a name… is everything that matters to you?"

In Rider mind it made sense, a name determinates your fate. Even when he didn't have sad ending like the rest of the heroes, he suffer very much because of his name. Because of being a son of Zeus his real family reject him and tried to kill him and his mother. Because of his name, his real father Zeus use him as a puppet to kill a monster his brother Poseidon had create. It's true that in the he managed to achieve happiness but he understood that his origin and his name determinate his fate, he understood that his name had taken the possibility to live a normal life.

"Yes, you should understand, after all you're afraid of your name right?"

Saber couldn't deny that she was afraid of being hated by her master if he knew who she really was.

"Shut up!" – yelled the red swordsman

Rider knee in front of her and lift her head by her hair, Saber had been waiting for him to be this close. Rider had made a mistake, she could still move his right arm, she use it to grab Riders arm and use his Harpe and slash her own throat with it. Rider was surprised and couldn't understand why she had do it, but he has lost, neither he nor his master could beat Saber master they had lost their only chance to beat him. While he was thinking this he felt the grip on his arm becoming stronger, then he was blind by a red light that was surrounding Saber all her wound began to heal even the ones made by his Harpe. Saber stood while still holding his arm, like this he couldn't run and as she was grabbing the arm in which he was holding his scythe he couldn't cut her. Saber made her blade appear on her left hand and slashed rider in the chest so fast he couldn't protect himself with his shield.

Rider took a few steps back while trying to stop the blood from the cut in his chest. He look at Saber trying to understand what had happened, he was sure she has cut her own throat, but now the wound was closed and many of the cuts he had in infringe her with his Harpe were healing. It was true that the wounds infringed by Harpe could only be healed by natural means but that only applied till the target dies and Saber did die. The only difference is that she revived using one of her abilities, Thrice setting sun, its and ability just like God Hand from berserker but the condition for her activation was that she needed to recite a pray to Apollo; also she could only use it once per pray, it give her the ability to revive the moment she was killed and it would heal her wounds to certain degree.

Of course Rider didn't new anything of this and he could only believe that the fact that he had been cut and Saber standing before him was an illusion. But that belief was destroyed as he saw the blood dripping from his wound and the trail he had left when he put some distance between him and the red swordsman.

Saber was breathing heavy, that skill used a great amount of mana and it couldn't fully heal all the cuts she had received by the Harpe. Still, thanks to that she was able to stand and use her arm by enduring the pain of her cuts.

On the other hand Rider couldn't be in a worst position, he couldn't run fast because of the deep but nor he could attack head on, if he wanted to survive he need it to use it, his noble phantasm. He falls to one of his knees and he began to concentrate his energy and a red summoning circle appear before him with a giant eye bound by blood in the middle of it.

Saber see this and try to attack him but it's too late, a silver light appear in front of the eye of the circle and rider figure is covered by the same light, as he cast his real name.

"Bellerophon!"

An arrow of light came from the circle directed at Saber and in matter of seconds she would be destroyed by it the moment she had decided to attack him was her doom, but when she is about to be hit by that light because of the cut in her legs she falls to one side, still her left arm is engulfed by the silver light.

She yells in pain as she see the light become a white winged horse, the horse born from the severed head of the monster in the myth of Perseus, Pegasus. She look amazed at the beauty of the horse, just like in the myth the horse had come in the aid of Perseus and help him overcame the situation. She look at her arm, it was completely burn and she would be able to use it. The horse that was flying into the sky landed besides Rider, the hero stroke the horse nose and then mount him.

Saber changed his blade to his right hand use it to stand as she glared at Rider.

"It's over Saber, the next attack will finish you!"

Rider and Pegasus began to soar into the sky, they bath themselves in the light of the moon for a second before dive at Saber direction.

Saber look at them and using the last of her strength she throw at him three air slash which Rider dodge with ease, then she thrust her sword into the ground and chant.

"_Behold my glory."_

"_Hear my thunderous applause."_

"_Sit down and praise"_

"_My golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven of hell"_

"_My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!"_

"_Domus Aurea!" _

A rose appear on saber hand and as she throw in into the sky both servants were trapped into a crimson light. Rider stopped his dive and realize he was no longer in the roof of the skyscraper but in a golden theater with red carpets and curtains all under a crimson sky. He look as Saber who was now in the front of the stage, her arm was still useless and this space that resembled a Reality Marble didn't appear to have any special ability like the one his master created. Still, while looking at her the hero couldn't see not even a hint of fear, she believed she would win and even when she was his enemy Rider couldn't help but wonder why she was going so far to defeat him as he could see it wasn't just a matter of survival anymore.

"Saber… Why do you fight for that man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why risk yourself too much for someone who is destined to die either way?"

"Don't talk as if you knew my Praetor!"

"He is strong, but eventually he would be consumed by his own power that is the fate of every man who wield a power beyond his limits"

At rider words Saber couldn't help but remember the aspect her master had when he unleashed his power, his words.

"_Maybe it's true, maybe I am a monster. But if that's the price to pay to protect them, the price so I won't lose anything ever again, so be it!"_

She didn't want that, to her he was a good person who deserved happiness as he never asked for his power nor the situation that had led for him to get that arm.

"My Praetor is not so weak as the men you knew, he won't lose himself into the power"

She raised his good arm and pointed his blade at Rider and the white horse.

"Come Rider lets finish this!"

Rider look at Saber for a second before he dive again at her, on the other side Saber move her blade as if drawing a circle in before her. As soon as she finished a circle of fire appear and began to surround her, she jumped and as if she were a meteor her blade clashed against Rider in mid-air in the middle of the theater.

"Fax Caelestis!" declared the emperor.

In the middle of the golden theater a crimson meteor and a silver comet with all their might. In any other circumstance Rider Bellerophon should have vaporized Saber the moment they clashed but in her domain, Domus Aurea which allows her to achieve her aspirations she was stronger, strong enough to face Rider noble phantasm head on. As the clash of power continue, Rider realize that it wasn't only that Saber was getting stronger he and Pegasus were getting weaker by each second.

Wrapped in a ball of fire Saber manage to best Pegasus and reach Rider still the servant didn't give up and put his shield to protect himself. Saber sword clashed against the crystal shield, in that moment her arm began to falter, she had used too much power and her arm couldn't handle it, she was about to lose when a crack appeared on Riders shield. The crack began to grow bigger until the shield was completely destroyed and her sword pierce Rider in his chest.

The world began to disappear and the moment she landed she to her knees, on the other hand Saber pierce his heart Rider and Pegasus were engulfed by a torrent of flames that came from the floor.

The hero fall to the ground as his partner becomes ashes, still even when he is about to disappeared, he stands using the last of his strength.

"How?"

His question don't have meaning, he just wonder how he was defeated even though he had the advantage till just seconds ago. Then he remembers, the attack he blocked from Saber master in his last fight, he tough his fist hasn't do anything to his shield when that last blow had create an invisible crack in it, in other words it had given Saber the opportunity to win, he look at Saber who seem to know that.

"I didn't beat you on my own, our powers were almost the same, the reason I live and you die is because of my Praetor"

Rider look at her and then began to walk to the edge of the building,

"Rider!"

The servant stopped.

"You said that a name is everything, but my master is a man without a name"

Rider hear her and continue to walk.

"He doesn't have a last name and all his story was erased! Yet he still lives after you disappear remember that, you weren't defeated by a famous Heroic Spirit! But by a nameless human!"

Rider continue to walk and when he is in the edge of the building he left himself fall to the ground. Saber see this and do nothing she tried to stand but she is too weak to stand and her conscious began to fade.

As Rider fall to the ground he felt how his body began to disappear, he began to watch his reflect on the windows of the skyscraper and instead of his figure he sees a black Shadow, he is too weak to do anything as he just watch as two arms came from the shadow and how everything fades to black.

On the other building, Edward continue to fight against Shinji even with the familiars of a Servant the young magus cant harm him as he continue to cut the tentacles just for them to grow again. While doing this, Shinji feel a pain in his left hand and when he looks at it he sees how the commands seals began to slowly disappear from his hand.

"NO! NO! NO! That useless servant failed me!"

Edward smile to himself as he was sure Saber wouldn't lose look how Shinji begins to lose control and prepare his blades to finish his fight and then search for Saber but when he tried to do it a shadows appear in the floor between them. From it emerges a black being, the moment Edward see it his arm began to hurt and turn into his claw form as his eyes turn red. Still the shadow don't pay him any attention instead it appeared as if she was looking at Shinji, but Edward can't be sure as it doesn't have a face. Shinji hasn't even realized what is going to happen but Edward knows and before he can do anything, from the shadow a black tentacle appear and pierce Shinji in the heart.

"_I was born from flames"_

"_I was born from death"_

His hair turn red and lines began to appear over his body, still he can't move because of the pain in his arm. The shadow notice his presence and began to move toward him but before the shadow can do to him the same it did to Shinji someone lift him and throw him over the entrance of the roof. While he is flying he sees a bronze giant and the moment he lands a petit girl is in front of him glaring at the shadow.

"Don't hurt my Brother you monster!"

Between Edward and the shadow was Ilya and Berserker. He didn't know why or how but he could move and the pain in his arm had lessen.

"_I'm a life that shouldn't be spared"_

"_I'm an existence that should have been"_

He wouldn't let her little sister fight on his own he didn't what that thing was but he would stop it.

"Black Seal Unleashed at 50%!"

* * *

in the greek mythologi there are some version of perseus legend that says that he mounted Pegasus after killing the gorgon to scape the wrath of her sisters. still a new chapter and in the next on you will see the final Servant Assasin and it wont be a Hassan but more of a case like heroic Spirit Emiya.


	13. Chapter 12 The Shadow

Chapter 12: The Shadow

An hour after Edward leave the house with Saber to search for Shinji, Sakura walked to her room. Ciel saw her but didn't pay much attention to it, which was a mistake. For that girl the last few days had been hell, Edward had realize she was hiding something, a golden haired man had told her "Go die right now" and had tried to kill her friend; she had meet the sister who abandoned ten years ago who also tried to kill Edward , she had seen him become something even servants fear, she had seen him pay the price for that power and now because of the acts of his "Brother" she knew he now had a scar in his hearth. She enter her room and didn't turn on the lights she sat in one corner of that black room and remained still, she couldn't stop thinking in the last thing he said to her.

"_I'm sure Rin feels the same as me, even when helping Shinji I'm sure she didn't wanted this and for Zouken if he come at me I will fight him."_

She couldn't understand how he manage to keep going even after all the pain he had endured not only physical but also emotional. He had enter the war just five days ago and he had returned home covered in wounds in three occasions. But what bothered the more was the fact that even after everything she had done, Edward still worried and considered her sister his friend. In her mind it didn't make any sense, she had tried to kill him she had helped his brother to capture innocent people, it was also her fault that those people had died and that he had to suffer. Still he didn't blame her and even when he didn't say so he was worried about how the news had affected her.

"Why do you care so much for her?"- Sakura whisper to herself

She was envious of her sister and who could blame her, her parents had chosen her to inherit the magic of their family, she didn't had to endure the training of Matou Zouken, she had the chance to live a normal life something fate had denied Sakura. But in that path of darkness and pain she had found someone who make her feel accepted, someone who make her remember what a real family was like. But it wasn't only that, as she spend more time with him she found more and more people who accepted him. The boy she had been order to observe for her grandfather end up showing her a new world and even manage to free her from Zouken. But since her sister appeared it seemed as if it were her mission to take him and her peaceful life away from her.

"Don blame the Tohsaka girl so much it wasn't only her fault"

Said a voice that she recognize the very moment, a voice that talked as if it could read her deepest toughs.

"…!"

She stood up and tried to search the owner of the voice she even turn up the lights just to see her room was completely empty. She sigh in relief while trying to convince herself that the voice had been a product of her imagination.

"Can you turn off the lights, it bothers me"

That voice was there again, a voice no matter what happened she could never disobey, she slowly turn the lights and then seat in the same corner.

"Good girl"

"Grandfather, Edward destroy the worms that were inside me so how is possible for you to be here?"

Zouken laugh, it seemed that even when she still couldn't disobey him the grip he had over had loosen a bit, still for his plans it didn't matter.

"I send a couple of my worms to this house, don't worry I just come to talk and these worms would disappear in a couple of minutes."

That was obviously a lie, the truth was that even when Edward tried to get rid of the worms inside her he had failed. No that would be a mistake, he had been deceived he had manage to destroy almost all the worms except the one in the heart, what he destroy was just a shell the real one was deep inside the hearth to destroy it would mean the death of the girl. Still, his action had delayed Zouken plans as there was nothing suppressing Sakura powers and that act had gave the girl hope making her more difficult to control.

"What do you need grandfather?"

Before she would never speak in his presence and she would limit herself to nod at his words, that's why he couldn't order her to do his will like before he needed to play with her heart.

"I heard you blame the girl of the Tohsaka from what happened to the son of Emiya. But I think you're wrong"

"It's her fault" Sakura said trying not to show any emotion.

"I watch the whole fight and I can only conclude it was your fault"

Sakuras eyes widen the moment Zouken spoke those words.

"What… What do you mean?"

"The son of Emiya had already defeated the Tohsaka girl before you arrive. The fact that she escaped and that her servant shoot his noble phantasm was because you were there. Because you were there she tried to kill you, because you were there he needed to use his servant to protect you and almost got himself killed."

Zouken continue explaining how everything that had happened that day had been her fault while Sakura cover her mouth with her hands.

"No…No… It can't be"

Sakura didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny that everything had begun when she decide to not listen to Edward and go back to the school even when he warned her that it would be dangerous.

"But don't be sad my girl, you can still make up to the son of Emiya"

"Why…Why are you telling me this?"

Sakura didn't want to believe in the old magus but the idea to make up to the boy who had helped not only her but others, a boy who had to endure more pain that her and still smile as if everything were okay was too tempting.

"Because I want my granddaughter to be happy"

Those were lies and she knew it but still couldn't refuse to know.

"What can I do to help him?"

"My little girl you have the power to protect him"

"Protect him?"

"You have great power inside you, I know because your training was to develop it all you need to do is to kill the other masters"

"He…he would forgive if I kill?"

"Of course, you're doing this to protect him"

"But…"

"If not he would be taken away from you"

"No anything but that!"

Zouken stop talking he had manage to plant that idea in the mind of the girl and he would know she would listen to him, she would what he want for different reasons but that didn't matter to him.

Sakura remained seat in the dark room while whispering "To protect him" over and over again till her conscious fade to black.

At the same time, a girl with silver hair and red eyes had been searching all over the city for her brother since she had those images in the morning, she ordered the maids to prepare the car but when she arrived at his house he had already left. She asked a woman with blue short hair where had he go but she just answer that she didn't know.

Because of that se continue to search till she saw a pillar of flames come from the roof of a building she got off the car and run towards the building ignoring the call of her maids. When she got to the entrance she found her brother on one knee and a black shadow that give her a feeling of disgust. Then the shadow completely ignoring her began to move towards her brother and in that moment Ilya summon berserker and order him to move him. The giant obey but not in the way she expect it as he throw Edward into the air, who manage to land at her side. She looked at him and couldn't help but surprise with his aspect, his red hair and eyes make her worry about him. Then he said words that she never expect to hear from him.

"_I'm a life that shouldn't be spared"_

"_I'm an existence that shouldn't have been"_

"Black seal at 50% unleashed!"

She saw red lines appear all over his body and how crimson flames began to surround him as he jump towards the shadow before she or Berserker could react. His left arm was wrapped in flames and before the shadow could react he punch it with all his strength as a red beam came from his fist passing through the shadow.

The moment his fist connected an explosion occurred when the smoke clear both he and Ilya were shocked, the only one who wasn't surprised was Berserker because he couldn't. That attack should have been enough to send a servant flying but to this shadow it merely make it took a few steps back.

Before he could even try to understand what had happened one of the shadow tentacles wrapped around his chest and throw him to the window of one of the near buildings.

"Onii-chan! Berserker kill that thing!"

Yelled the little girl when she saw her brother crash to the building near them. In other world this shadow would be too powerful for the mad warrior to stand a chance making him run just by feeling his presence but this shadow, even though it was strong, has not developed enough power to inflict fear in the hero.

The mad warrior jump at the Shadow and try to slash it while letting out a fighting roar, yet to no avail as his axe was stopped by two of the Shadow tentacles that formed like a wall in front of the black being.

The mad warrior didn't give up and continue to attack the wall over and over again, with each strike Ilya uneasiness grew as she saw that all of Berserker attacks were useless. Finally the shadow decide to counter attack and with one tentacle he parry the giant axe while with another try to pierce the bronze giant as he had done to Shinji. But even with it strength he didn't manage to pierce the servant because of his hard skin and just manage to hit him, still the force behind the blow had been such that send the giant flying of the building.

Ilya couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, her berserkers the mighty Hercules had been send flying as it were nothing. She looked at the Shadow and she saw how a red smile appear in the upper part of it. That smile, filled the hearth of the girl with fear as the shadow began to move towards her.

"_Yet I will keep on Living, I will search for my meaning"_

"_I will search for that which I have lost"_

Yet the Shadow couldn't take even one step and as the moment it tried to move a crimson chain appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around him. The Shadow tried to break free but before it could a crimson arm appeared behind her and smash it's apparently head into the floor.

"Don't touch my sister!"

Ilya saw her brother after smashing the shadow into the ground and then jumping to her side.

"You alright Ilya?" he asked worried.

Ilya nodded and walk behind him as the Shadow stood and break the crimson chains. Edward flames began to burn brighter as he summon his twin blades, he wanted to call Saber but he felt that the moment he lower his guard that Shadow would attack his sister. He had already failed her once he wouldn't do it again, this time he would protect her.

"Black seal 60%..."

"Don't!"

He was stopped by the voice of the little girl, he looked at her eyes and understood she had the same face Saber and Sakura had when he unleashed his power before. He wanted to reassure her that he was going to be okay, that it was the only way for them to be safe, that it was so he could protect her. But he couldn't as another tentacle come at them, he saw this and grabbed Ilya and jump to dodge the attack.

"Berserker!" Ilya yelled calling her guardian.

The giant appear behind the shadow, Edward was confused as he saw the giant been blown away, he look don't and saw the hole he has leave at the street and the marks in the building while climbing his way back.

"Sorry Ilya I will take one of Berserker lives"

Ilya eyes widen at his words as he summon Kyrph and throw her at the white lion. He looked at Berserker and the servants acted as if he hadn't lose his sanity he grabbed the Shadow and give Edward the opportunity he needed.

"_Even if this world rejects me"_

"_Even in the only thing I found is despair"_

"_Even if my sin is never forgiven I will keep on living"_

He jumped over Berserker and the Shadow and pointed his arm towards them.

"Black seal 80% percent unleashed!"

A black tattoo in form of flames appear in the left side of his face and his right arm began to change and look like his left arm, just that it was completely black.

"Onii-chan, stop!" plead Ilya

He couldn't, but he would only unleashed for a second because he was afraid of what could happened if he remained in that state for too long. It seemed as if time had stopped for everyone except him, a spectral arm appear at his side and in its palm a giant ball of fire. The moment he throw it time began to pass again, but in his rush to shoot Edward hadn't see that in that second that took him to charge the fire ball, the shadow had wrapped its tentacles around Berserker feet's and the moment  
Edward throw th fire ball at them the Shadow lift Berserker and throw him at fire ball, creating a big explosion in mid-air that engulf both Berserker and Edward.

Ilya watch in shock as the pressure of the explosion hit her and Kyrph, still the lion manage to land on the roof before, turning back into a jewel because of the attack. Ilya look around and saw berserker burned to crisp near the left edge of the roof on the other side was his brother lying on his back with half his body on the building while the other half were over the edge, she grabbed the jewel and tried to stood. She wanted to move, to run at his side but the shadow was on hr way, it was weird she expected to finish his brother as he was weak and was more powerful that her, it seemed as the shadow didn't want to fight Edward directly. It was just one step away and before the shadow could pierce her with its tentacle.

Edward couldn´t move, he has never been hit by its own flames and he could barely remained concious even tough his flames were healing him, the pain was unbearable, he turned his head to right just to see her little sister being targeted by the Shadow. He wanted to move his broken but it was futile he had used too much power to release more of his arm come turn him into something that couldnt be controlled, something that would make all around him suffer.

Then he remembered his flames and his arm werent his only weapons.

The sound of a gun being fired was heard. The shadow move in pain, as the bullet hat hit it in its medium left side, in for a human body would be its arm. Ilya looked at past the shadow and found her brother on one knee with blood dripping from her forehead over his right eye not letting him see with it and the gun her father used on his left hand, he was panting, the tattoo on his face had disappeared and his right arm had turned to normal.

The shadow turn to him and even thought it didn't have a face, Edward could see an expression of someone asking "Why?"

"Because…pant … you… tried… to hurt Ilya"

The shadow disappeared leaving the siblings and the body of Shinji in the roof. He manage to stand he put the gun back into the inner pocket of his jacket and walked to where Ilya was sitting.

"Are you okay?" he asked Ilya

Ilya couldn't help but cry and wrapped her little arms around his waist.

"I'm the one that should be asking that! You Idiot!"

His hair began to turn black again, he was about to go grab Ilya and to search Saber but before they could do that, he felt danger. Suddenly explosion occurred at the lower floors, the building began to shake and Edward while still holding Ilya in his arms jumped as the floor under them crumble and was devoured by flames. He concentrate his flames on his feet to remain in mid-air. He saw as the building collapsed on his own. It was a good thing Ilya had made Berserker disappear or he might lose another live in that state. The line around his body disappeared and his hair began to turn black.

He began to search in which building Saber was but before he could find it a couple of bullets came after him and his sister. He put his left arm and before the bullets reach him a fire shield appear in front of him. This was the way he had manage to endure the power of Archer noble phantasm without dying.

"Crimson Aegis" he declared.

But the moment the bullets touch the shield he felt those weren't normal one, as it took everything he had left to stop them. His eyes that were turning back to black turn red again as he look at the direction that the bullets had come. He saw a black figure, holding a rifle it seemed that the figure realize he had been found out he vanished but before he did Edward manage to see his face under the moonlight. The moment he saw his face he was shocked and even when he wanted to follow him he decide to go look for Saber. Ilya give him the red jewel and he used it to summon Kyrph, who was still wounded by the explosion, and ride over him to where Saber had fought Rider. Before they left he saw the remnants of the building, he couldn't see Shinjis body and while they continue to fly on the white lion he couldn't help but thin in his attacker.

They found Saber lying on the roof, he knew she had defeated Rider. He landed near her and wake her up. She wondered why Ilya was with him and he began to explain everything to her. But before he could do it he felt how blood began to drip from his eye.

"Saber take Ilya away for a moment she must not see this!"

Saber obey and took Ilya, against her will to the staircase. Ilya tried to resist wanting to know why Edward had told Saber that. She found her answer in worst possible way as she heard the yells of pain of her brother. She looked at Saber who no had a worried expression and asked what happened and she explain the cost Edward had to pay to use his power. In that moment Ilya understood why she had such a bad feeling about that arm.

The screams stopped and they go back to the roof and neither couldn't help but feel a mix of anger and sadness when seeing him lying on a pool of blood.

"Praetor!"

"Onii-chan!"

Both scream as they run to him.

Somewhere else, the black figure arrived to an alley, where another man with long black haired wearing a black coat with black feathers was waiting for him.

"How did it go? Assassin"

"An unexpected event occurred and I couldn't finish neither of the masters"

"Is that so? Well let's go we need to plan our next move Assassin, no Emiya Kiritsugu"

Kiritsugu glared at him before he answered.

"Understood master Julius B. Harwey"

* * *

so there is the Final master and servant pair are Julius from fate extra and Emiya Kiritsugu as Servant Assassin. please review and give me your opinions see you guys laterlater !


	14. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Chapter 13 Aftermath

His vision turned red, he felt how his body began to break and no matter how much he tried to endure the pain in the end he couldn't. He had never expect that the backlash would change so much between the 70% and the 80%, last time he just bleed a lot but this time, he felt how his bones began to break, how his muscles began to turn into shreds, how the wounds that had apparently healed began to open all of a sudden at the same time, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Because to go to a realm that is beyond us humans a price is needed to be paid. He continue to yell in pain till his conscious couldn't hold it anymore and everything turned black.

Still that darkness only lasted a few second as he found himself in a crimson room. He began to look around it was different that the black one he found himself when he talk with Irisviel. He look at himself and realize he wasn't wearing his silver jacket but the red jacket he always wore, also the gun of his father nor the bullets were with him. He rolled his left sleeve and began to walk.

"Iri!" "Iri!"

He began to search for her, because he thought that she was the only one who could drag him to this space. How wrong he was.

"Where are your manners Edward? To ignore someone that is in front of you?

Edward turn back and found a man standing, it didn't shock him that it was him instead of Irisviel, it didn't shock him that the man knew his name, the fact that shock him was that he looked almost like himself. His face was the same but his hair and eyes were red another difference was that he had a scar under his left eye and the clothes he was wearing, he was wearing a black jacket and a blue shirt with black pants. He glared at him as demanding answers, at this the other man just smile.

"Who are you?!"

The man didn't answer. Edward eyes turned red

"Where is Irisviel?!"

He still didn't answer and keep looking at him with that creepy smile as he were waiting for his reaction as his eyes turned black.

"What did you do with her?"

"Who knows?"

He clenched his fist as flames began to wrap around his arms.

"I asked you! Who the hell are you?!" he said while running at him.

Fire blades appear on both his hands and he raised his left arm to attack the man in front of him. At this the man made a blade made from black flames appear on his left hand and use the block Edwards blade.

"I'm you" said the man while still smiling

Edward couldn't understand what the man was saying and continue to attack him with his blades. The man continue to block all his attack with his black blades, but what Edward didn't notice was the fact that the man was blocking all his attack while copying all of his movements.

The blades clashed again and this time, both blades began to glow.

"Crimson Inferno!" yelled Edward

"Dark Inferno!" yelled the man at the same time

In that space both crimson and black flames clashed with each other trying to consume each other but failing at the same time. As the flames began to disappear the two separate from each other. Edward had a serious expression while the man continue to smile.

"What do you mean that you are me?"

"I mean what I said"

"Don't play games with me!"

"Wow, don't get too emotional"

"Then answer me!"

"Seeing you is really funny, all this time I been saving you and you have never realize my existence?"

"What?"

The man began to laugh and point at his left arm. Edward eyes widen, it couldn't be.

"That's right I'm your arm" said the man as if reading his toughs. "You actually believe that you could control me? If it weren't for that glove that woman gave you I would have destroyed you already. Well at least I manage to pay her back a little that time you use you power. A shame I couldn't …"

Before he could finish he felt a fist on his face that make him took a step back. He looked at Edward and saw that his arm was in his claw form and his hair has also turned red.

"Really want to use that power against me?"

"Shut up!"

As Edward charged at him, the man raise his left arm and as black began to wrap around his arm began to change.

"Black Seal at 30% unleashed" said the man

His arm were almost the same as Edward except that the colors were inverted his arm was now a black claw with red lines and his red hair had turned black. Edward try to punch him again just for his fist to be stopped by his black claw with ease. The man lift him and then smash him into the floor.

"You know it would be easy for me to kill you"

"Arggh…Then … do it"

"Believe me when I said that I want that most than anything, but if you were to die right know it would be troublesome" he said as he let his hand go.

"Wha… What are you…?"

"I will tell you something you're not the only one who wield this power" while saying this the man's face turned serious.

"Who else?"

"That shadow, me and that thing are the same and the same we are different"

"Why are telling me this?" Edward said as he began to stand up.

"Because I already know how this will end. You the hero would fight him and most likely would win." at this a grin formed on his face "But at what cost? You would win but while losing everything! That is your fate! Just like your father you're a cursed being! You will break and let me take control"

Edward stood up and look at him, the expression of his face was something the man didn't expect. In his face was never worry nor fear not even anger just like last time as what he had just heard was something he already knew.

"I guess you really are me then"

"What?"

"I know that is more likely that in the end I won't be able to control myself and I would lose control. That is something that come at my mind after the incident with Miss Ciel"

He stood up and instead of blades two black metal gauntlets with the shape of a lion head appeared on his arms. He rushed at the man and punch him with his left gauntlet wrapped in crimson flames, the man stopped again with his dark claw.

"Still! Even if the possibility is one in a million I would believe in it"

Edward began to put more strength into his feet pushing back the other man.

"_I am no longer alone, my life is no longer mine. _Black seal 30% unleashed_"_

"What?"

"Nemean Roar"

The man was sent flying by the strength of Edwards's fist and crashed into one of the room's walls and the moment he crashed a giant spectral arm covered in fire punch him again and again.

The gauntlets disappeared along with the spectral arm, Edward was panting expecting that his attack had inflicted some sort of damage to the man. But the man came from the wall as if nothing had happened.

"So are you saying you will go against fate?"

"Fate… pant …is not… written in stone"

"An interesting tough"

The man disappeared and before Edward could even think of anything he felt a strong grip over his face. His face began to burn as the black flames of the man continue to grow as the man smashed his head into the wall, just to throw him into the air and then catch him in mid-air with his black spectral hand.

"Dark Gauntlet"

Edward was trapped in an explosion of black flames that drowned his screams of pain. Eventually the flames died out and the man let Edward fall to the ground, the man began to walk away but he was stopped by a voice.

"I'm … not cursed"

"You're not?"

The man question wasn't a joke nor an insult, he really wondered how the boy in front of him could consider himself not cursed. He looked at him but the boy began to vanish from the space, it seemed that the time was over.

"I will let you go this time, but next time I will make you answer me."

The boy disappeared and the moment he did a woman wearing a white dress appeared at his side.

"I never expect you would let him live, Avenger"

"Don't call me by that name and as I said it would be easier for me if I just wait"

"Why you call him here?"

"I wanted to see why you consider him so especial"

"You see it for yourself, he know that he would end losing everything yet he still wants to create his own path"

"It's just a futile struggle"

"Perhaps, but for a moment he make you believe Avenger. Even if we are only a fragment of the Grail he make you believe that he can decide not only his fate but ours"

"Nonsense!"

He began to walk away as the woman look at him while smiling. Still Avenger began to wonder, he could have taken many forms but he chose Edwards appearance. Then a sentence began to repeat in his mind.

"_I no longer alone, my life is no longer mine"_

Edward wake up, all his body hurt at the beginning he tough that it was because of the beat up he had received. Even when his wounds heal the pain the muscles and in the mind remain making them hard to move. Then he remembered, the Shadow, Ilya, the building exploding and the attack of the seventh servant.

"Praetor you're awake!"

"Really Onii-chan making us worry"

He began to look around, Ilya was walking at his right side while Saber was carrying him on her back. It was embarrassing but he understood that it couldn't be helped.

"Thanks Saber can you let me walk?

Saber let him down, he looked at her he saw that her red dress has lost a sleeve and it had many cuts all over it. He then looked at Ilya both her clothes and her face were dirty with smoke from where the building explode.

"Sorry Saber"

His words seemed to surprise her,

"I break my promise, I make you sad"

He didn't need to think too much it was obvious that she had been worried about him since the morning and the fact that he just break his body trying to beat a supernatural being hadn't helped. He needed to reconsider when to use his power, the last days he had been using it like crazy and after meeting that man that looked like him give him even more reasons to not use them. He was being too stupid he had promise his father he would protect the people he cherished but there more than one way to protect them. It didn't mattered if they were safe if they would suffer because of his actions. Saber didn't seem able to answer so he kneel in front of Ilya.

"I'm sorry Ilya"

She wrapped her little arms around his neck

"It's okay Onii-chan, as long you're okay it doesn't matter" Ilya answered with a forced smile.

Edward hate himself for making the two of them past through this. True both were strong people, but he hated to see them sad and more when he was the cause. He hug her back and after a few seconds he let her go and the three go to his house. It was too late for Ilya to call to her castle and it could be dangerous to leave her on her own so he told her she could spend the night on his house. They arrive and the moment they enter the living room he was greeted by a slap from Ciel.

"Miss Ciel what the hell?"

"Ciel why do you hit my Praetor?"

Ilya remained silent and just glared at the woman who had just slapped his brother in the face. On the other hand Ciel seemed really angry, Edward was surprised as he had never seen her like this.

"You promise me you wouldn't disappoint me boy"

"What do you mean?"

"I know there would be times when you need your arm but this days you have been depending of it. I raise you better than that!"

Edward didn't bother to ask how she knew as his clothes were stained by blood. This just confirm his toughs he had been using his arm as if it was the only thing he could do so the only think he could do was to lower her head in shame as Ciel had the right to complain.

"Also you blow up a building!"

"I did what?"

At this he raised his head he didn't know what she was talking about, it's true that a building had explode but he hadn't do it, more important was the fact that she knew about it.

"I didn't it"

"Don't you dare to lie to me! I receive a call from father Kotomine about the destruction of a building he just had to cover up"

Edward cursed the Fake priest in his mind it was because of thing like this that he hated the church. Well she wasn't completely wrong if the shadow hadn't throw berserker at him he would have destroyed the building.

"How are you so sure it was me?"

"Really boy, you know there are few people capable of destroying a building"

"Ok, Miss Ciel you aren't being fair with me. I swear I didn't do it I almost did but in the end someone else did it."

He needed to say the truth after all the years he had lived with her he had learn that she became ten times scarier when she decided to behave like a mother.

"Who did it then?"

"I'm not sure but it was more likely the last master" Ilya spoke.

Ciel just realize the girl was there.

"Who are you?"

"Im…"

"Her name is Ilya and she is my sister" Edward interrupted.

Ciel eyes widen and looked at him trying to see if he was being controlled or if he was lying.

"Ok I assume this is going to take a while, all of you go take a bath, change clothes and then we will talk"

An hour later.

"So while you were fighting Rider master a Shadow appear and kill the boy then that girl Ilya appear to save you? A little more to the right"

"Yeah that pretty much it, the shadow was strong so I unleashed my arm but I think I overuse it, it this the spot?"

"Yeah you got better at this"

"It's sis fault"

After taking a bath and changed to his pajamas he had go to Ciel room and began to explain everything that had happened while Saber took a bath with Ilya. He told her about Ilya being the daughter of Kiritsugu, about his fight with Shinji and the shadow. The only thing he didn't told her about was that fight he had inside that crimson room with that man. Also he found himself giving Ciel a massage on her shoulders, this was something he would always do when he was trying to calm her down. Everything began when he was a kid and they argue during his training, later he offered to give a massage so she wouldn't be mad all night; it worked but at the same it backfired as every time Ciel would get mad she would asked him to do this to forgive him whether it was or not his fault.

"Ok I understand, sorry for slapping you"

"No problem but really your should get over your mother issues I'm already a grow man"

"Can't helped I take care of you for 8 years"

"I remembered it the other way around"

Ciel laugh and the look at him with a sad smile.

"I'm just worried"

"I know, I will try to not use my arm anymore alright?"

"That's not the point, that arm is your power is not a matter of using it or not using it is to know when to use it. I want to believe that you can make a difference with it"

Edward remained silent before he realize something.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She already went to sleep"

"Alright, good night miss Ciel"

He left her room and walk to his, he was tired and when he saw the clock he saw it was almost midnight. When he arrived he found Saber and Ilya arguing in front of his room. Saber was wearing her usual pajamas while Ilya was wearing a big t-shirt as her clothes hadn't dried.

"You sleep with Onii-chan!"

"I'm his servant! I do it to protect him!"

"Yeah right, protect him"

He face palm and then walk up to them and make them stop because he really needed to sleep.

"Ok what's happening here?"

"Onii-chan! You're sleeping with Saber!"

"Yeah. I used to sleep with sis and Miss Ciel so I don't see a problem"

Ilya remain with her mouth wide open trying to process what her brother was telling her, then an evil smile formed on her lips.

"So Onii-chan" she said all lovely "Then I can sleep with you?"

"If I say yes I can go to sleep?"

She nodded and he was about to accept when Saber appear between the two looking at her master.

"Pra…Praetor don't tell me… those are your tastes?"

He remained still a few second, then his face began to slowly turn red.

"That hell are talking about Saber!"

"But Praetor…"

"Onii-chan already agree, it's not something a servant should complain about." Ilya said trying to convince Saber. Obviously didn't work and only make Saber angry.

"You little …"

Then a clap made everyone became silent, Edward could felt a dark aura behind him and it was Ciel, she was smiling but he already knew that it was a trap. Before he could say anything to defend himself he walk pass through him and began to drag Ilya to her room

"Ilya-chan is going to sleep with me" she said with her fake smile

"Wait! Let me go! Onii-channnnnnnnnn!" plead Ilya asking for help.

Edward wanted to help her but he had just manage to fix some things and he was very tired. Also a night with his master couldn't be so bad, right?

Ciel continue to drag Ilya for a while and then she release her.

"We need to talk" Ciel said serious.

"You're right"

The two of them go to Ciel room. The next morning Sakura wake up before anyone as she was the only one who hasn't go to sleep passed midnight. She didn't remembered how she had felt sleep, the remember going to his room and that her grandfather had a talk with her about something, after that she couldn't remember anything else. Another thing that was bothering was her left arm, she didn't have any wound nor it was swollen but still she feel it heavy and it was a little hard to move. She assumed that she had been sleeping in a bad position and so she decide to go shopping for breakfast. It was already 8 in the morning when she arrive at the shopping district.

She began to look into the stores and while doing it, she notice that there was a blonde man wearing black clothes walking straight to her. She recognize the man almost instantly it had been the one who had told he to die and had almost fight with Edward, she wanted to run but she couldn't as her legs refuse to listen. The man stop before her, it seemed as anyone else could see him.

But still, it surprise her he seemed happy to found her,

"Good morning Matou Sakura" the golden servant greeted.

"Yes?" she didn't know how to act before him.

"I came to for you"

"What?"

"You have changed since I last saw you. You're still a doll, but one that had begun to develop its own self." Said Gilgamesh while smiling at her.

The golden servant put one of his hands in her chin and raise her face and look at her beautiful purple eyes.

"Tell me would you be my master?"

* * *

Another big fight coming, chapter 12 ready , please review


End file.
